El Rugido del León
by M. Mellark
Summary: "El invierno trae cosas buenas consigo, éste en particular. Es emocionante que vaya a presentarse antes, ¿no crees?". HG/DM.
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana fría, los primeros rayos del sol apenas lograban atravesar las gruesas cortinas de color rojo que cubrían las ventanas congeladas. El ambiente estaba helado y Hermione Granger no podía evitar recordar el comentario que la profesora Trelawny le había hecho en su última clase:

_"El invierno trae cosas buenas consigo, éste en particular. Es emocionante que vaya a presentarse antes, ¿no crees?" _

En aquel momento, Hermione había mirado al cielo, estaba más celeste que nunca. El sol parecía a punto de encender la tierra en un potente y devastador incendio, las aves cantaban y volaban por doquier; simplemente no había manera de que el invierno pudiera llegar antes. Suspiró larga y profundamente antes de salir del caliente y suave lecho de su cama, con cuidado de no tocar el suelo frío se calzó unas pantuflas y caminó hacia la ventana. Corrió las cortinas y observó el paisaje. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía? El cielo estaba gris, había nieve por todas partes y nada de aves. Trelawny era una mujer que con facilidad podría considerarse demente, sus predicciones eran extrañas y pocas veces auguraban cosas buenas... Y sí, su opinión estaba sesgada por lo ocurrido en tercer año, ¿y qué? Era una excelente estudiante y la mayoría de las clases eran de su agrado; debía haber por lo menos UNA que no le encantara. Pero de todos modos, esa mujer se las arreglaba para tener razón.

Muy a su pesar decidió no volver a la cama, los últimos días se despertaba antes de tiempo, generalmente unas dos horas antes de que las clases iniciaran y si volvía a meterse entre las sábanas probablemente no despertaría a tiempo. Al ser prefecta podía disfrutar de muchas comodidades, así que gastaría su tiempo en la bañera, con agua perfumada y alguna tonada relajante de fondo.

Cuando la bañera estuvo llena y las burbujas se esparcían por doquier, Hermione se metió en el agua. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Una imagen fugaz asaltó su cabeza, demasiado rápido como para poder detenerla y lo necesariamente lento para poder admirarla.

_Maldición... No de de nuevo. _

Ella llevaba la cuenta. Con ésta vez ya eran seis las ocasiones en las que Draco Malfoy era lo primero que veía cuando cerraba los ojos. ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en él? El hurón no le caía bien, había hecho su vida miserable y la había llamado "sangre sucia" tantas veces que podría haber roto algún record. Y con todo eso, últimamente le costaba odiarlo. Malfoy también era prefecto -¿quién diría que sus notas eran lo suficientemente sobresalientes?-, tenían que ponerse de acuerdo con las guardias... Lo que inevitablemente significaba tratar con él más de lo habitual. Harry y Ron constantemente le recordaban nunca soltar su varita y sobretodo, nunca quedarse dormida mientras hiciera guardia con Malfoy. Ella respondía que no era ningún troll, nunca dejaría su varita y nunca podría quedarse dormida.

_"Un prefecto no puede quedarse dormido, Ron. Se vería muy mal"_ le había dicho ella a amigo pelirrojo. A Ronald Weasley no le agradaba la idea en lo más mínimo, la miró serio y ella cambió de tema. Estaba cansada de tener cenas tensas.

_Sí, quedarse dormida se vería mal. Pero es difícil dormirse cuando tienes el aroma de la colonia de Malfoy clavado en tu nariz. Y no me desagrada en lo más mínimo... _

Por supuesto que eso nunca lo diría en voz alta, menos a Harry y mucho menos a Ron. A su amigo pelirrojo le encantaría que ella renunciara a su puesto de prefecta, y aunque ella movería cielo y tierra por hacerlo feliz aquello estaba fuera de cuestión. De cualquier manera su relación con Ron había estado deteriorándose desde que volvieron de la guerra. A él le encantaba recordarle que Malfoy era un mortífago, que merecía estar en Azkaban y ella simplemente prefería olvidar esa parte de la historia. Pensar que Draco seguía siendo un niño rico obsesionado con la sangre pura era mucho mejor que observar la marca que adornaba su brazo.

Hermione divagaba demasiado, el tiempo pasó volando y antes de lo que imaginaba ya era tiempo de entrar. Nada como una clase de pociones por la mañana...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

_**¡Hola! Creo que no puse nada en el capítulo anterior -lo olvidé por completo-, así que lo pondré en este. La idea de escribir éste fic me llegó mientras escuchaba una canción de unas chicas suecas llamado "The Lions Roar", simplemente me dejó encantada.  
Algo que quiero decirles es que los capítulo son cortos; no soy de esas que ama leer páginas y páginas -cansa la vista-, entonces prefiero escribir poco a poco.  
**_

_**Dicho eso... ¡A leer!  
**_

* * *

**II**

Era interesante darse cuenta de cómo una guerra podía cambiarlo absolutamente todo. Después de haber pasado una gran parte de sus años en Hogwarts idealizando maneras de sobrevivir o de resolver diferentes problemas; por primera vez se encontró pensando en algo tan absurdo como lo que haría el sábado. Lo mejor de todo era la tranquilidad que esos pensamientos le traían, todo lo malo había terminado. Las secuelas de la guerra eran pocas, la caída del Lord Tenebroso había creado disturbios al principio pero nada que el Ministerio y los aurores no pudieran manejar... Los mortífagos estaban en Azkaban, todos excepto uno. Y se hallaba a menos de dos metros de ella. Y la estaba mirando.

Sus planes sobre ir o no a Hogsmeade tendrían que esperar. Malfoy la observaba fijamente y se aproximaba con rapidez, Hermione casi se sintió como un pequeño ratón siendo acechado por una víbora venenosa, _casi_. Su orgullo Gryffindor no le dejaría hacerse pequeña, y menos ante el príncipe de Slytherin.

"Granger" la llamó Malfoy sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con aquella fría y penetrante mirada de color gris azulado.

_Casi tan fría como el invierno. _

Él estaba serio; no tenía su particular sonrisa de medio lado ni cualquier otra expresión. Hermione casi sintió que habían vaciado a Draco Malfoy y lo que estaba frente a ella en aquel momento era su cuerpo nada más.

"Malfoy" respondió ella sin apartar la vista "¿qué quieres?" había sonado algo cruda... Bueno, el había sido un patán con ella durante varios años, podría decir que se lo merecía a pesar de haber sentido la imperiosa necesidad de disculparse con él segundos después de que las palabras hubieran salido de su boca.

"¿De verdad lo preguntas?" respondió sarcásticamente "Ya que estás tan interesada, responderé tu pregunta. Quiero acabar con esto, quiero salir de este lugar y no volver a verte... Ni a ti, ni a Potter y tal vez asesinar a la comadreja, eso quiero Granger" Malfoy casi se quedó sin aire. Fue una frase corta pero dicha con rapidez. Hermione se quedó mirándolo, nunca apartó la vista.

Y tampoco dijo algo como respuesta a la queja de Malfoy, simplemente se quedó en silencio. Realmente no había prestado atención a lo que había dicho, le había entendido muy poco y no tenía ganas de descifrar el resto. Por algún motivo bizarro sus oídos habían decidido no escuchar y sus ojos habían tomado todo el control, observándolo con detalle. Su cabello platinado ya no estaba peinado hacia atrás, ahora caía libremente sobre su frente y tapaba su ojo izquierdo, bajo la luz de la luna tenía un brillo hipnotizante; no le sentaba mal. Su piel era blanca y a simple vista se veía como de acero, pero ella estaba segura que debía de ser suave al tacto. También sus gestos, era bastante dinámico a la hora de _hablar_, pero su expresión seguía muerta. Igual que ella en aquel momento, pudo escuchar que Malfoy estaba empezando a zapatear.

_Hablar. Di algo Hermione. _

"Claro... Pensé que querrías hablar sobre la guardia pero por supuesto que podemos hablar de... Lo que sea que me hayas dicho" la respuesta dejó aturdido a Draco. Tal vez había sido el tono cínico que había implementado en su frase o el tono frío con que había respondido, pero Draco se quedó en silencio.

"Iré a vigilar a otra parte" dijo después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad y se devolvió sobre sus pasos, dejando a Hermione Granger con un delicioso sabor a victoria en la boca.

El hecho de que ahora Draco Malfoy le pareciera atractivo no significaba que había olvidado todo…

* * *

¿Qué estaba mal con él? Aquella... _Hija de muggles_ le había dejado mudo. ¿De verdad le había llamado así? Demonios.

_Ya ni puedes llamarle "sangre sucia". ¿Qué demonios te sucede? Hace un tiempo te hubieras esforzado al máximo por hacerla sentir como basura y ahora nada... _

Pasaba demasiado tiempo con ella por las noches. O por lo menos ésa era su excusa. Hermione Granger no le desagradaba para nada. Si miraba un poco en el pasado, nunca la odió en realidad... Pero ahora ya estaba poniéndole los pelos de punta. Constantemente pensaba en ella, solía preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si su padre no le hubiera lavado el cerebro con toda esa basura de la sangre de los magos y él y Granger hubieran podido ser amigos. A lo mejor Potter y la comadreja no estarían en su vida.

_¿Para qué quieres ser amigo de Granger de todos modos? ¿Hablar de tareas toda la noche y sobre cómo Hagrid cuida hipogrifos? _

Draco sacudió la cabeza. El pasillo se encontraba desierto, no había nada que hacer. Quedarse solo con sus pensamientos no le hacía bien. Recordaba muchas cosas que quería olvidar. Generalmente le comentaba algunas cosas a Blaise, pero la mayoría se las guardaba… Blaise no podía entenderlo todo por más que lo intentara. Se sentía culpable, había sido un completo cobarde una gran parte de su vida y no eso no había cambiado con la guerra. No tuvo el valor suficiente para decirle a su padre lo que opinaba acerca de la marca tenebrosa. Draco Malfoy solía jactarse de decir que él moriría defendiendo sus ideales, pero cuando llegó la hora de hacerlo simplemente puso el antebrazo y se dejó marcar como uno más del ganado.

Nunca le diría a Granger o Potter –incluso a la comadreja- lo mucho que había deseado que ellos ganaran esa batalla. Nunca les diría que secretamente siempre les había envidiado, nunca. Ellos tampoco tenían por qué saberlo, en especial Granger. Le había hecho daño; si ella llegara a enterarse de todo aquello probablemente lo utilizaría en su contra. Ya tenía el orgullo lo bastantemente lastimado y el ego por los suelos; ya era suficiente que la sala común que compartían estuviera decorada en su mayoría de rojo. No.

Definitivamente nunca le diría nada a Granger.

* * *

_**Gracias por dejar el review .9! Jaja, es una lástima que no se me haya ocurrido... ¿Será que tendré que cambiar el rating? ;) **_

_**¡Dejen reviews por favor!  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_¡A leer!_  
**

* * *

**III**

Cuando terminó la guardia Hermione volvió a su sala común. En su camino de regreso había mirado por los pasillos y corredores en busca de Malfoy; pero no había visto nada. Probablemente se había aburrido y se había ido a los calabozos en busca de Pansy. Con sólo pensarlo todo su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, aspiró grandes bocanadas del frío aire invernal, sus pulmones comenzaron a quemarse con cada respiro que daba y el vaho bailaba a su alrededor cada vez que exhalaba. Cuando se había sentido lo suficientemente tranquila había acelerado el paso. Ahora se encontraba apoyada contra la puerta respirando con dificultad. Hermione se quitó los guantes y se percató que sus manos aún así estaban heladas; las frotó y caminó hacia la chimenea. Se quedó sentada esperando a que sus manos volvieran a la temperatura habitual y luego se dispuso a continuar leyendo un libro nuevo que había encontrado en la biblioteca.

Hermione despegó los ojos del libro cuando dieron las dos de la mañana. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado leyendo? ¿Y Malfoy? La chica de la melena castaña suspiró. Recordó que probablemente estaba pasándola de maravilla con Pansy, ya era más que obvio que no volvería, y ella se quedaría sola. La mayoría del tiempo lo estaba sin embargo;_ "vivir"_ con Malfoy era como vivir con un fantasma. Sabía que estaba allí, podía sentir su presencia... Pero nunca lo veía. En parte eso debería agradarle; nunca se habían llevado bien, él solía hacerle la vida imposible y ella no toleraba su presencia. Pero las cosas habían cambiado esos últimos días, como si ambos hubieran acordado en secreto alguna clase de tregua. Los insultos ya casi no existían.

Y por un cuarto de segundo, comenzó a preguntarse cómo sería entablar algún tipo de relación con Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Eran cerca de las dos y media de la mañana. Granger ya debía de estar dormida. No le gustaba cruzarse en su camino y lo evitaba a toda costa. Siempre intentaba llegar después que ella. Aquella noche se había distraído y no había vuelto a la hora habitual, pero hasta los prefectos tenían límites y Vector había estado encantada en recordárselo. Lo había sorprendido, saltando sobre su espalda y prácticamente disparándole con su mirada.

Así que Draco emprendió su camino de vuelta con lentitud. Le gustaba disfrutar de caminatas nocturnas, las noches de invierno eran en extremo frías pero también hermosas. La Luna estaba tan cerca que parecía una ilusión y el cielo estaba tan despejado que se podían ver casi todas las constelaciones. Se hubiera quedado caminando por los corredores toda la noche si no fuera porque los párpados habían comenzado a pesarle y porque tenía el escalofriante presentimiento de que Vector podría volver a aparecer en cualquier momento; eligió apresurar un poco más el paso.

Cuando entró en la sala común volteó para cerrar la puerta de la manera más silenciosa posible. Pérdida de tiempo.

"¿Dónde estabas?" una voz femenina asaltó sus oídos, su alma abandonó su cuerpo por unos segundos y el aire escapó de sus pulmones.

_¡Maldición! _

"¿¡Pero qué demonios, Granger!?" fue lo primero que salió de su boca cuando logró articular palabra alguna.

Hermione se había puesto de pie, aún sostenía el libro que había estado leyendo en su mano derecha, lo miraba expectante y no parecía dispuesta a irse a la cama sin una respuesta. No se la daría.

"¿Acaso hay algo mal contigo? ¡Deberías estar dormida! Por Salazar..." profirió Draco mientras terminaba de cerrar la puerta y se quitaba su abrigo.

"No hay nada mal conmigo. Y sí, debería. Pero tú también, Malfoy. No quiero que McGonagall me reprenda porque tú decidiste irte con Parkinson" Hermione rodeó el sofá y caminó hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación.

_¿Yo, irme con Pansy? Definitivamente hay algo mal con esa mujer. Pero tampoco es su problema, que piense lo que quiera. Nada de justificaciones _

"No te pido que me cubras la espalda. No te necesito para eso, ni para nada Granger" respondió él finalmente.

_**No ha negado lo de Pansy... Demonios. ¡No te quedes callada! Di algo... Lo que sea... YA. **_

"Me alegro por ti. Buenas noches" dijo y subió las escaleras con rapidez. Hermione Granger irradiaba furia.

_**Pude haberlo insultado, decirle "hurón", amenazarlo... Tal vez incluso arrojarle algo, y decidí darle las buenas noches. Eso es... Patético. ¿Dónde está la Hermione que logró callarlo hace unas horas? **_

Hermione cerró la puerta de su habitación, tranquilamente tomó una almohada y la colocó sobre su cara antes de comenzar a gritar como desquiciada.

Draco sonreía al otro lado. Podía escuchar los gritos ahogados de Hermione. Cuando le habían dicho que ella sería prefecta, se había vuelto loco. No se lo imaginaba. Pero ahora comenzaba a disfrutarlo, sacarla de quicio ahora era más sencillo, cosas pequeñas e insignificantes la alteraban con facilidad.

_**Pansy la altera con facilidad... ¿Estará celosa?**_

* * *

_**¡Hola!  
**_

_**Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero el viernes estuve ocupada y ayer fui a un concierto. Terminó bastante tarde.  
¡Pero bueno...! Dejen reviews :D  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Disfruten :)**_

* * *

Draco Malfoy caminaba por la acera congelada y cubierta de nieve. Aquella mañana iba solo, Blaise se había quedado en el castillo y el resto de sus "amigos" tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Antes él solía llamar mucho la atención, todos volteaban para ver al príncipe de Slytherin… ahora todos aquellos que cruzaban su mirada con la de él volteaban de inmediato. Tener la marca tenebrosa definitivamente había cambiado las cosas; de alguna manera eso le había hecho ver quiénes se interesaban por él en realidad… lamentablemente sólo fue Blaise. Y en aquel momento, sin Blaise, ya nadie volteaba a verlo, era invisible o ignorado por todos los habitantes de Hogsmeade.

Excepto por un par de ojos cafés que se posaron en él justo cuando pensó que debería volver al castillo. Era Granger.

No quería estar con ella, ya tenía suficiente con tener que verla todos los días. Cambió su ruta y entró a la taberna de las Tres Escobas. Madame Rosmerta estaba atendiendo aquella mañana, apenas lo vio atravesar el umbral se detuvo por unos instantes, derramando un poco de cerveza de mantequilla sobre alguno de los clientes amontonados en la barra. Draco se sentó en una mesa esquinera junto a una ventana. Afuera había oscurecido un poco, probablemente nevaría. Suspiró y miró a su alrededor un poco más; todos tenían las miradas fijas en él… comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Se sentía como las criaturas que Hagrid les enseñaba en sus clases: observado por unas treinta personas que no planean apartar la vista a menos que algo mejor los distraiga. Madame Rosmerta se acercó algo titubeante, como si en cualquier momento él fuera a sacar la varita y ejecutar un _Avada._

_Jamás lo haría… pero eso no me quita las ganas. Soy un ser humano, no un maldito monstruo._

"¿Qué se le ofrece, señor Malfoy?" preguntó. Tuvo que alzar la voz, estaba a poco más de tres pasos de distancia de la mesa en que él se encontraba sentado. Draco frunció el seño. No podía culparla… no después de haberla puesto bajo la maldición Imperio.

"Whiskey de Fuego" respondió con los dientes apretados. Madame Rosmerta lo miró incrédula, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más y regresó sobre sus pasos después de asentir torpemente con la cabeza. Quería dejar de sentirse culpable, de verdad… pero a veces, cuando creía que podría olvidarlo todo, algún espectro de su pasado volvía para recordarle todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que no había hecho. Mientras esperaba a que el Whiskey de Fuego llegara, Draco Malfoy comenzó a pensar qué había hecho bien a lo largo de su vida. Probablemente lo único fue tener lo necesario para ser nombrado prefecto, pero nada más. Fuera de eso había sido un idiota que disfrutaba haciendo sentir mal a los demás.

Como si estuvieran leyendo sus pensamientos, las personas alrededor comenzaron a asentir. Se hundió en la silla y esperó. Madame Rosmerta llegó poco después, colocó la bebida y se fue tan veloz como había llegado, pareció que simplemente había aparecido frente a él. Draco miró el vaso de vidrio, lo tomó con su mano derecha y vació todo el contenido dentro de su boca; el ardor que produjo le agradó. Pidió otro.

_Beber antes del medio día… ¿Por qué no lo hice antes?_

* * *

Afuera, Hermione Granger estaba sentada en una banca observando a los de segundo año correr por todas partes con dulces. Recordó cuando solía ir allí con Harry y Ron. Un nudo comenzó a formarse en su garganta. Ninguno de los dos había querido acompañarla. Harry estaba demasiado ocupado con la fama que su más reciente victoria le había otorgado, Harry Potter había dejado de ser una persona con autonomía, ahora le pertenecía a la sociedad, a los medios y a la opinión de cada uno respectivamente. Ron… ¿A quién quería engañar? Después del beso en la Cámara de los Secretos las cosas se habían puesto incómodas, y todo empeoró cuando la nombraron prefecta.

"_Te pones celoso, me reclamas y hablas de mí como si fuera de tu propiedad Ronald… pero nunca haces nada al respecto. Nunca me has invitado a una cita ni nada. ¡Decídete!"_

Aquel comentario había logrado una invitación forzosa que ella obviamente rechazó. Estaba cansada de todo, de ellos principalmente…pero tampoco tenía a alguien más con quien pasar el tiempo. Ginny era una opción tentadora, pero sería incómodo cuando preguntara por qué la situación estaba tan tensa entre ella y su hermano. Pensó en Luna, pero era demasiado "rara". Era irónico que siendo Hermione Granger, una bruja brillante, parte del Trío Dorado… parte de la historia de la magia… se sintiera tan sola. Cuando había visto a Malfoy había jurado que fue como ver un espejo, no hacía falta conocerlo para saber que él se estaba sintiendo exactamente igual, tal vez incluso peor. Lo vio desaparecer entre una multitud y no pudo encontrar su cabellera plateada de nuevo; debería haber vuelto al castillo.

Los últimos dos días habían estado interactuando más, no exactamente dialogando sino más bien discutiendo sobre cosas tontas. Ella solía reclamarle que era demasiado descuidado y que dejaba sus pertenencias por todas partes; muy dentro de ella sabía que él era ordenado y pulcro y que si era desordenado era para molestarla. Él solía gritarle que se callara cuando estaba estudiando y era muy tarde, pero ella se limitaba a subir el tono de voz y pronunciar los encantamientos una y otra vez. Odiaba admitirlo, pero en esas cuarenta y ocho horas se había divertido.

Su estómago la sacó de sus pensamientos y una ráfaga de aire congelado enfrió su nariz. Miró hacia el cielo y vio como los primeros copos de nieve comenzaban a caer… no tenía ganas de volver al castillo, no tenía ganas de estar en la biblioteca hasta que la hora de la cena y no quería ver a sus amigos desertores. Un aguamiel caliente sonaba tentador.

Se encaminó a las Tres Escobas de inmediato. Cuando entró la mirada de todos se posaron sobre ella y unas cuantas personas sonrieron. Ella caminó hacia la barra y miró hacia los lados, allí estaba él.

"Hermione, ¿qué se te ofrece?" preguntó Madame Rosmerta.

"Un aguamiel, por favor" dijo sin apartar la vista de Malfoy.

"Claro, en seguida. ¿También te tiene nerviosa?" Hermione apartó la mirada y por una fracción de segundo pudo ver la mirada de Madame Rosmerta viajar a su antebrazo donde tenía escrito "Sangre sucia", cortesía de Bellatrix.

Hermione sopesó.

"No, en realidad creo que iré a hablarle" respondió y pudo apreciar vagamente la mirada de estupefacción de Madame Rosmerta.

Supo que Malfoy la había visto en cuanto dio el primer paso en su dirección. Lo vio tensarse y revolverse en su asiento. Observó que tenía tres vasos vacíos de Whiskey de Fuego y que la miraba en parte molesto y… no supo distinguir bien la segunda emoción, o tal vez era más de una.

Cuando llegó se sentó frente a él.

"¿Qué haces, Granger?" la voz de Malfoy era serena, sonaba como si estuviera sumamente cansado y no hubiera dormido nada durante semanas.

"Me siento contigo" respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

"No sé cuándo comenzaste a pensar que podríamos compartir algo más que el aire, pero no me molesta recordártelo. Vete. Es mi mesa"

_**Vete, vete, vete… Antes de que empiece a desear lo contrario.**_

"Vamos Malfoy. "Compartimos" más que el aire desde hace mucho. Además, te ves miserable"

Draco enarcó una ceja.

"Gracias" respondió sarcástico.

La nieve que había comenzado a caer pasivamente se había transformado en una tormenta; y dos horas luego, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger habían entablado una conversación civilizada dentro de la taberna, volviéndose el foco de atención. Ambos habían tenido toda la intención de marcharse en cuanto se percataron de las miradas invasivas, pero cuando estaban a punto de salir la tormenta comenzó. Se devolvieron a la mesa, y esta vez, cuando Hermione tomó asiento, Draco no protestó.

"Parece que la tormenta no va ceder…"

Y Draco Malfoy tenía razón.

* * *

_**A/N: ¡Dejen reviews por favor! **_

_**PD: Lamento si tardo en subir, he estado ocupada con trabajos y todo eso -siento un particular desagrado hacia el colegio y tiendo a aplazar mis deberes hasta el último día-. Dicho eso... ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE HAN DEJADO! Me encanta que les guste :)  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**V**_  
_

_"Tú no tomas, Granger. Probablemente preferirías morir antes de ingerir licor..."_

_"¿Quieres apostar?" preguntó ella arqueando una ceja, una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a dibujarse en el rostro de Malfoy._

_"Claro, ¿qué quieres perder?"_

_"Yo nunca pierdo" respondió Hermione levantando la cabeza._

_"Es una pena... Yo tampoco" respondió Malfoy. Después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio, finalmente volvió a hablar "De acuerdo, si logras tomar más Whiskey de Fuego que yo, sin quejarte, haré lo que quieras... Pero si no lo logras, deberás soportar mi desorden por una semana y nada de hechizos a las dos de la madrugada" sentenció Malfoy._

_"Sabes que habrá que hacer modificaciones a ese acuerdo, pero está bien... Acepto la apuesta"_

_"Madame Rosmerta, dos whiskeys de fuego por favor" pidió Malfoy mientras la mujer le miraba preocupada._

* * *

Si Draco hubiera sabido lo decidida que Hermione estaba a no perder, jamás hubiera hecho la apuesta. Afuera seguía nevando, y ellos seguían bebiendo. Había contando seis rondas, después de eso decidió que perdía su tiempo. La mesa estaba llena de vasos y Hermione estaba colorada, reía nerviosamente y lo miraba fijamente mientras él terminaba su vaso.

"Vamos, Malfoy... Alguno debe perder" a la chicha le patinaban las erres. Estaba completamente borracha.

"No voy a ser yo" él podía hablar bien, pero ponerse de pie sería atentar contra su vida.

Hermione suspiró y se hundió en su asiento. Miró por la ventana y se percató de que ya estaba anocheciendo.

"No podremos volver al castillo esta noche, y probablemente seguiremos bebiendo...Deberíamos aceptar que ninguno va a perder"

_**Aún borracha dice cosas con sentido. Demonios . **_

Draco asintió con la cabeza. Hermione llamó a Madame Rosmerta y le pidió dos habitaciones. La dueña de la taberna regresó con dos llaves y los miró con desasosiego antes de colocarlas sobre la mesa.

Ambos se prepararon para ponerse de pie y no caer. No lo lograron y estallaron en risas. Fue una suerte que a esa hora y debido a la fuerte tormenta la taberna se encontrara prácticamente vacía. Draco se apoyó en la mesa y se puso en pie, examinó el largo camino que le esperaba hasta las gradas, visualizó el calvario que sería subirlas en su actual estado de embriaguez y luego, añadió a Granger al panorama. Tendría que subir con ella quisiera o no por dos razones: tenía que apoyarse en alguien para no caer y ella también.

Una vez que estuvo estabilizado, estiró una mano y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Hermione se tambaleó y se estrelló contra su pecho. Draco suspiró. La acomodó y la hizo rodear su cuello mientras él la tomaba por la cintura. Y así, comenzaron el camino hacia las gradas. No fue sino hasta que un mago de barba negra y expresión seria les hizo un sonoro _ssshhh _que Draco se dio cuenta de que aún reían.

"Ron y Harry no pueden enterarse de esto" dijo ella mientras subía los primeros peldaños "Te echarían alguna clase de maldición"

"No tienen oportunidad contra mi" dijo agarrándose aún más de la castaña.

"En segundo año Harry te pateó el trasero, en el duelo..." le recordó ella.

"En segundo año, Granger" le respondió molesto.

"Y en tercero yo, bueno, creo que te quebré la nariz... Eres una florecilla delicada Malfoy" dijo ella entre risas.

_**Suficiente.**_

"En este momento, la florecilla evita que ruedes escaleras abajo, ¿quieres caer?" dijo haciendo el ademán de soltarla mientas subían los últimos escalones.

Hermione se apretó a él, aferrándose a su camisa. En aquel momento, hasta una hoja de papel era demasiado gruesa para lograr pasar entre ellos. Ambos estaban demasiado conscientes de su proximidad.

Hermione levantó la vista.

"Nunca se te ocurra dejarme caer, no me sueltes" dijo ella.

Si ella hubiera sabido el efecto que aquellas palabras tuvieron sobre él, probablemente hubiera pensando dos veces antes de decirlo... Porque la expresión del chico se suavizó notablemente, y ella se perdió en su mirada. A lo mejor eran los efectos del licor, pero estaba segura que podía ver estrellas en los ojos de Draco. Sus ojos eran realmente hermosos.

"No me sueltes..." repitió.

"No lo haré" dijo él.

Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos, respiraba agitada y todavía estaba fuertemente aferrada a él. Draco no supo que hacer cuando ella comenzó a acercarse a él y a cerrar los ojos conforme lo hacía.

¿Ella quería que la besara?

"Disculpa... Estoy borracha... Debería irme a" comenzó a decir ella mientras se separaba de él. En los pocos segundos que le tomó separarse, Draco volvió a tirarla del brazo y la pegó a él de nuevo, ésta vez sus labios chocaron con fuerza contra los de la ella. Hermione estaba sorprendida y todavía no correspondía el beso, pero cuando lo hizo, lo hizo con igual entusiasmo.

Era extraño, a pesar de que la necesidad por el aire comenzaba a ser más intensa conforme el tiempo pasaba, parecía que separarse de la boca del otro era más peligroso que morir ahogado. Draco enredó sus manos en los rizos de Hermione, revolviendo su suave y esponjoso cabello. Suspiró cuando sintió las manos de Hermione acariciar su pecho. Si no se detenían ahora probablemente no lograrían hacerlo después.

_**Es Granger...**_

Draco se separó con delicadeza de Hermione, ambos respiraban con dificultad.

"Buenas noches, Hermione" dijo él mientras le quitaba de las manos una de las llaves y se fijaba en el número de habitación que tenían. Segundos luego, desapareció detrás de una puerta.

* * *

_**A/N: Disculpen que haya tardado tanto. La musa se marchó por un tiempo, pero creo que finalmente regresó. :) Ojalá les haya gustado. Dejen reviews **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Gracias a una amiga por inspirarme, aquí está otro capítulo :)**_

* * *

**VI**

Hermione amaneció con un profundo dolor de cabeza, maldijo por lo bajo cuando abrió los ojos y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Esperaba amanecer en su habitación, pero las imágenes borrosas de la noche anterior volvieron a su memoria, atropellando su mente con fuerza. Recordaba la tormenta, la apuesta y que había tomado como nunca antes… Recordaba a Malfoy.

_Malfoy._

Lo había besado y él le había dejado en medio de un pasillo oscuro, tambaleante y sola. Se había sentido herida y molesta. Había encontrado su habitación con dificultad, pero cuando lo hizo, abrió la puerta con rapidez y la cerró de un solo golpe mientras se tiraba sobre la cama. Había perdido el conocimiento después de eso. Ahora, todos aquellos sentimientos de la noche anterior volvieron a surgir. Se levantó de la cama y caminó con dificultad hasta un espejo, su apariencia era terrible. Su cabello estaba desordenado, su ropa arrugada y estaba terriblemente pálida y con bolsas debajo de los ojos. No volvería a beber nunca más.  
Caminó hacia el cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha rápida, con un par de hechizos arregló su ropa y luego amarró su húmedo cabello en una cola alta. Cuando estuvo convencida de que no se veía tan demacrada, salió de la habitación. Miró hacia los lados en busca de Malfoy, pero todo estaba igual de desierto que la noche anterior. Siguió su camino y llegó a las escaleras, se detuvo un poco recordando el beso de la noche anterior y sintió sus mejillas arder. Cuando bajó, la taberna estaba considerablemente vacía, miró su reloj de pulsera: las nueve de la mañana.

"¡Hermione!" la voz de Madame Rosmerta sonó como el llanto de una mandrágora, hizo que su cabeza zumbara y doliera al mismo tiempo. Miró con molestia a la dueña de la taberna "Lo siento. Olvidé tu… resaca. El chico Malfoy estaba en condiciones similares" dijo disculpándose.

"¿Malfoy? ¿Dónde está esa rata?" preguntó olvidándose de su dolor de cabeza y tomando a Madame Rosmerta por los hombros.

"Se fue a las siete de la mañana. Pagó por todo el whiskey y por las habitaciones" dijo ella.

"¿Se fue?" Hermione miró hacia la ventana. Ya no estaba nevando.

Dejó a Madame Rosmerta y salió de la taberna sin despedirse. El cielo estaba despejado pero gris, el suelo cubierto de nieve y el viento soplaba con fuerza. Inició su camino hacia el castillo con paso firme y decidido. No sabía por qué estaba tan molesta, pero simplemente lo estaba.

"Vamos Draco, ¿dónde estuviste?" preguntó Blaise por quincuagésima vez. Lo volvería loco si seguía preguntando.

"Maldición Blaise, el dolor de cabeza va a matarme, y tú no te callas…" dijo mientras ponía una almohada sobre su cabeza.

"Quiero una respuesta. Eres como un gato: te vas todo el día pero vuelves por las noches, ayer no lo hiciste. ¿Dónde estabas?"

"Voy a matarte. Primero no guardas silencio y luego me dices gato"

"Más bien un minino" dijo Blaise adrede.

Draco se quitó la almohada de encima y se la lanzó con fuerza a Blaise, produciendo un sonido sordo ante el impacto.

"Estuve con Granger" dijo satisfecho.

Blaise lo miró estupefacto, sus ojos oscuros se abrieron desproporcionadamente y su tez oscura palideció un poco. Draco sonrió ante la sopresa de su amigo, lo cierto era que él aún no terminaba de creerlo.

"¿Granger? ¿"Come-libros Granger"? ¿Ella?"

"Sí, ella" respondió.

De un pronto a otro, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par.

"Sí, Zabini. Conmigo. Afuera. Ya"

Hermione apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Sobresaltando a los dos Slytherins que se encontraban charlando. Ella había tenido toda la intención de dialogar con Malfoy, arrojarle unas cuantas cosas y dar la conversación por terminada, pero haberlo escuchado hablando de ella con Zabini le revolvió el estómago, le dieron ganas de matarlo. Zabini no tenía que saber nada.  
El moreno salió de la habitación con rapidez, rozando el brazo de Hermione en su camino. Ella cerró la puerta y caminó hacia donde estaba Malfoy, acostado tranquilamente y con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Por qué le dijiste?" preguntó ella sentándose en el borde de la cama de Malfoy. Se hubiera quedado en pie pero aún estaba algo mareada.

"No se quedaba en silencio, tenía que decirle o no me dejaría en paz" respondió él amenamente.

Hermione levantó la mano y asestó un golpe contra el muslo de Malfoy. Él se sentó y la miró furioso.

"¿¡Pero qué demonios!? ¡Tranquilízate!" exclamó él mientras se frotaba el lugar donde Hermione le había golpeado. Ella seguía sentada pero lo miraba con molestia. De pronto todo tuvo sentido.

Ella estaba avergonzada. No quería que nadie supiera que se habían besado. Probablemente no soportaba la idea de lo que podrían decir los demás si llegaban a enterarse. Hermione Granger besó a un mortífago, y a no a cualquier mortífago, sino al más cobarde e inútil de todos.  
Después de que la había abandonado en el pasillo y se había metido en su habitación, había sentido dos cosas: pánico y un extraño bienestar. Estaba asustado porque nunca pensó que algo así llegaría a pasar, ni en sus sueños más locos. Y también se había sentido bien, como si una pieza del rompecabezas finalmente hubiera encajado. Había vuelto a salir para buscarla, pero ella ya no estaba. Muy a su pesar decidió devolverse e intentar dormir; pero hasta eso fue difícil. Hermione Granger y su cabello desordenado se apoderaron de su mente toda la noche. Consiguió dormir unas pocas horas y apenas se despertó había pagado y se había ido. La sensación de bienestar nunca lo abandonó… hasta aquel momento. Había sido tonto pensar que Hermione Granger podría estar con él. Serían prefectos y nada más. Su corazón se hundió… Antes, hubiera sido él que hubiera rebajado al besar a alguien como ella, pero ahora, había sido Hermione la que se había rebajado. Una bruja del calibre de Granger con un desertor como él. Inaudito.

"No le dije nada del beso, si eso te preocupa" no había querido que la desilusión se filtrara en su voz, pero fue inevitable.

El tono de voz que él empleó golpeó a Hermione, lo había herido. Pero no podía disculparse.

"Hablando del beso…" comenzó a decir ella.

"No fue nada. Estábamos borrachos y fue un error, ¿de acuerdo?" la interrumpió él.

Y Draco supo que a ella le había dolido. Bueno, por lo menos ya estaban a mano.

* * *

_**Ya saben... dejen reviews ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Mil perdones por tardar tanto. He estado volviéndome loca con las exámenes finales y me cuesta escribir. Pero finalmente lo logré y aquí está :)**_

* * *

**VII**

"¿Qué le pasa a Hermione? Mírala, sentada sola, sin libros…" dijo Ron mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia Harry y se metía un pedazo de pan de canela en la boca.

Harry miró en dirección a Hermione, Ron tenía razón. Ya casi no les hablaba y se sentaba lejos de ellos en las comidas, como en aquel preciso instante. Se encontraba encorvada sobre la mesa mirando su plato, los otros estudiantes de las diferentes casas habían comenzado a retirarse. Las únicas mesas que aún tenían comensales eran las de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff y ellos también estaban a punto de terminar.

"¿Deberíamos acercarnos?" preguntó Harry sin quitarle la vista de encima a su mejor amiga.

"Ginny intentó preguntarle por qué estaba de mal humor hace dos días… Dijo que Hermione estalló y se fue del lugar. No creo que sea buena idea" Harry asintió.

"¿Entonces qué hacemos?"

"Mi relación con ella está bastante tensa, y no soy tan tonto como para acercarme… ¿Por qué no le preguntas tu? Ya sabes… cuando esté sola, en algún momento del día"

La sugerencia de Ron no era descabellada. Sería sencillo interceptar a Hermione después de alguna clase, generalmente salía sola. Harry dudó un poco antes de aceptar, pero finalmente aceptó. En aquel momento Hermione se puso en pie y pasó junto a ellos rápidamente, les dedicó una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa y siguió con su camino. Desapareció segundos luego.

"Olvidé mencionártelo… ¿Recuerdas que Pansy y yo hemos estado hablando últimamente?" le preguntó Ron a su amigo, quien había comenzado a divagar y miraba a la nada.

"Creo, ¿por qué?" respondió Harry sin mayor interés.

"Saldré con ella. La invité a salir ayer y dijo que sí"

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza. ¿En qué mundo su mejor amigo y Parkinson podrían salir?

"Pero ella estaba con Draco, ¿lo olvidaste? ¿Qué sucede contigo Weasley? ¡Perdiste la cabeza!" exclamó Harry.

"Detén el tren, Potter. Ella y el hurón ya no tienen nada. Al parecer Malfoy tiene un nuevo interés, o algo por el estilo" comentó Ron.

* * *

"…y un poco de lágrimas de sirena…" se dijo Hermione mientras intentaba verter dos gotas con cuidado dentro de un pequeño caldero. Necesitaba dormir, y no lo había conseguido los últimos días; así que recurrió al plan de emergencia: una pócima para conciliar el sueño.  
Comenzó a agitar el pequeño frasco para que el contenido saliera, la primera gota fue perfecta y cayó con un ligero "plop" dentro del caldero. Ya había comenzado a medir la segunda cuando la puerta de la sala común se abrió de golpe, haciendo que vertiera casi la mitad del frasco en el resto de la pócima. Draco Malfoy apareció con Crookshanks en sus brazos.

"¡Arruinaste mi pócima! ¿Y por qué tienes a mi gato?" exclamó Hermione mientras se ponía de pie y le quitaba el gato a Malfoy.

"Tu híbrido casi muere congelado allá afuera. ¿Qué clase de persona abandona a su gato en medio de la noche? Cuida mejor tus cosas, Granger" le respondió él con su habitual tono frío.

Draco pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarla. Hermione aferró a Crookshanks y aceptó que si no fuera por Malfoy probablemente no hubiera recordado a su querido gato. Él había hecho algo lindo por ella, lo menos que podía hacer era agradecerle, pero su lengua estaba atrapada dentro de su boca, sus labios se rehusaban a separarse, todo en ella estaba renuente a darle las gracias a pesar.  
Pudo escuchar los pasos del muchacho subir las gradas que estaban a sus espaldas, ella de verdad quería darse vuelta y decirle algo, pero sus piernas también habían dejado de funcionar. Segundos después de haber escuchado la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy cerrarse todo en ella volvió a funcionar y dejó de contener la respiración, ¿en qué momento había olvidado exhalar?

Crookshanks maulló. Hermione bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos acusadores de su gato, quien estaba quieto y cómodo entre sus brazos.

"No era mi intención olvidarte, últimamente estoy muy distraída" dijo ella a modo de disculpa. El gato no apartó la mirada "Ya le daré las gracias a Malfoy, deja de mirarme" Hermione puso al gato en el suelo y éste automáticamente se posicionó frente a la chimenea.  
Hermione observó la pócima… No podía haberse excedido mucho, ¿o sí? Además, no había dormido bien por muchos días, más bien un poco más de lágrimas de sirena podían ser justo lo que ella necesitaba para dormir mejor. Así que decidida fue a buscar un vaso y vertió la pócima.

Dio un pequeño sorbo y antes de que pudiera decir "Kneazle", cayó dormida en el suelo.

En su sueño ella estaba sola en medio de una enorme planicie, llena de flores blancas y amarillas. Hacía muchísimo sol, pero el ambiente era fresco. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la suave brisa, comenzó a girar y a girar, la tierra suave bajo sus pies descalzos se sentía bien. Un pequeño punto frío sobre la punta de su nariz la hizo abrir los ojos y se percató con sorpresa de que había comenzado a nevar. Los miles de pequeños copos de nieve caían con gracia y se desvanecían justo antes de tocar las flores. Por un momento se sintió profundamente cansada y decidió acostarse.

No fue sino hasta que estuvo acostada que se dio cuenta de que los tallos de las flores eran sumamente largos, se encontraba sumergida en un mar de flores. Lo único que podía ver era la profundidad celeste del cielo y los copos de nieve cayendo sin llegar a tocarla. Estaba feliz y se permitió sonreír ante toda aquella paz que la embargaba. Un movimiento a su lado la hizo girar la cabeza, y volvió a encontrarse con aquellos familiares ojos grises azulados… aunque para ella, siempre eran más azules que grises.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Hermione finalmente.

"Siempre he estado aquí. Pero hasta ahora te das cuenta, Granger" respondió Draco sonriendo ligeramente.

"¿Y te vas a quedar?" por alguna extraña razón, tenía miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

"Sólo si me lo permites"

_¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?_

El cielo comenzó a hundirse y todo a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse. Dos soles aparecieron de un pronto a otro, una luz cegadora inundó su vista y después, cuando logró enfocar, vio a Harry sentado en el borde de su cama.

Cama.

_¿Cómo llegué aquí? Yo no… Oh, claro. Mi sobredosis… Malfoy habrá llamado a Harry para que me ayudara…_

"Hola Harry" dijo ella sonriendo.

"Nos preocupamos, no fuiste a clases hoy y pensamos que algo malo te había ocurrido. Ya sabes… últimamente andas diferente" explicó Harry.

"¿No fui a clases? ¿Tanto tiempo estuve dormida?"

"Sí, ¿pero ya te sientes mejor? Ron y yo preguntamos a Malfoy qué había ocurrido contigo y nos dijo que habías estado enferma"

_¿Enferma? _

"Sí, ya estoy mejor. Gracias" respondió.

Harry miró hacia los lados, dudando… pero finalmente volvió a hablar.

"¿Ocurre algo malo, Mione? No pareces la misma Hermione Granger de siempre"

Y Hermione no supo exactamente cómo, pero le dijo absolutamente todo a Harry. Desde la premonición de Trelawny hasta los extraños sentimientos que tenía por Malfoy. Incluso le habló de cuando estuvieron en Hogsmeade. Harry se mantuvo callado durante todo el relato, y se mantuvo de igual manera cuando ella terminó.

"Nos habíamos preguntando tu paradero en ese fin de semana" explicó Harry "Pero nunca imaginé que… Malfoy y tu…"

"Lo sé, la verdad yo tampoco" dijo ella.

"¿Y te… gusta?" preguntó Harry incómodo.

"¡Es un idiota, Harry! Es pedante, grosero e insensible. Alguien así no debería gustarme" respondió Hermione mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Pero te gusta"

Hermione suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

"Por favor no le digas nada a Ron, ni a nadie. No sé que haría si… alguien se entera"

"No, descuida. No le diré a nadie" aseguró Harry.

"Gracias" dijo Hermione mientras se ponía en pie, suspiró con alivio al ver que todavía tenía puesto el uniforme del día anterior "Iré a la biblioteca, ¿nos vemos luego?" le dijo a Harry. Su amigo ya había comenzado a caminar fuera de la habitación.

"Sí" y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, Harry se volvió" ¿Hermione?" estuvo a punto de decirle lo que Ron le había comentado, pero sintió que estaría violando la privacidad de Ron y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que inevitablemente, sus amigos habían comenzado a separarse.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Hermione.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

"Nada, olvídalo" y salió de la habitación.

* * *

_**¿Reviews? Por favor :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Viva el insomnio...**_

* * *

**VIII**

Luna Lovegood observaba tranquilamente desde la orilla del Lago Negro el tranquilo movimiento del agua. A pesar de estar en invierno ésta aún no se congelaba, le gustaba cuando el viento hacía que el agua se agitara y tuviera aquellas graciosas ondas. Muchas personas consideraban su pasatiempo ridículo, pero ella estaba segura de que muchos lo considerarían relajante si no estuvieran tan preocupados tratando encontrar maneras de tranquilizarse. Era irónico, las personas se volvían locas intentando encontrar la paz. Y ella siempre estaba en paz. Solían decirle que hablaba muy quedamente, que siempre iba lento y que siempre parecía despistada, pero lo cierto era que ella no tenía la necesidad de subir el tono de voz para hablar, siempre llegaba a tiempo a donde fuera que tuviera que llegar y era muy observadora. Y tampoco era la única, Draco Malfoy estaba sentado, aunque lejos de ella, en la orilla también. Había llegado antes que ella y en ningún momento había quitado la mirada del agua, probablemente ni siquiera se había percatado de que ella estaba ahí.

"Pobre Malfoy, se ve afligido" se dijo así misma mientras miraba al muchacho rubio. Sí, se veía afligido. Tenía el ceño fruncido, los brazos entrelazados alrededor de sus rodillas y las comisuras de sus labios ya no tenían la particular sonrisa de medio lado que solía caracterizarle. Oh sí, aquel gesto era popular en todas las casas de Hogwarts, traía locas a las chicas de primer año de Ravenclaw… también algunas de segundo y una de tercero.  
Durante la Guerra, Luna había tenido que aprender a estar alerta, había trabajado mucho en su vista periférica y fue por eso que el movimiento de alguien que se aproximaba no pasó desapercibido. Era Hemione Granger. ¿También ella disfrutaba de las ondas? ¿O acaso iría a hablar con ella? Para su sorpresa, Hermione giró en la dirección de Draco. Su caminar era rápido pero tranquilo. Luna llevaba allí cerca de una hora, Malfoy estaba desde antes y nunca lo había visto quitar la vista del agua en ningún momento o mover la cabeza más que para observar su reloj… nada parecía distraerlo, pero Hermione no había terminado de acercarse cuando él ya había girado su cabeza por completo.

_Curioso detalle._

Él intentó ponerse de pie, pero ella movió las manos y luego se sentó junto a él. ¿De verdad estaba pasando todo eso? La rivalidad entre ellos era famosa, y ahora estaban sentados hablando. Bueno, era Hermione quien hablaba, Malfoy estaba quieto. Luna nunca había sido entrometida, intentaba quedarse al margen de todo aquello que no fuera de su incumbencia o que le afectara directamente, pero en aquel momento, deseó con todo su ser escuchar la conversación que ellos estaban teniendo. ¿Le estaría reclamando algo? ¿O se habrían vuelto amigos? ¡Por Rowena! Ahora ella sonrió… y se puso de pie. ¿Eso había sido todo?  
Hermione Granger se devolvió por el mismo camino por el que había llegado, Malfoy no apartó sus ojos de ella por unos segundos, justo antes de que Hermione mirara hacia atrás… como quien no está seguro de si debería marcharse o no. Luego siguió con su camino y despareció de vista.

Y aun así decían que observar las ondas era una pérdida de tiempo… gracias a eso Luna Lovegood había podido ser testigo de algo que muchos nunca creerían posible. La sonrisa de Hermione y las miradas que se habían dado decía mucho, de repente escuchar la conversación se le antojó innecesario, porque ahora estaba convencida de que entre Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger había algo.

* * *

Hermione entró al castillo jadeando. Se había devuelto muy de prisa y el choque con el ambiente cálido, después de haber estado afuera (donde hacía frío), la hizo sentirse muy acalorada. Su bufanda la estaba asfixiando y sentía el sudor comenzar a brotar de sus poros, y ella odiaba sudar. Se dirigía a su sala común cuando se encontró de frente con la profesora Mcgonagall.

"Profesora" dijo ella a modo de saludo. Intentó controlar su respiración para su voz no se cortara, si bien no sonó mal, no estuvo satisfecha con el resultado. Minerva la miró inclinando levemente la cabeza.

"Señorita Granger, ¿se encuentra bien?" preguntó la profesora.

Hermione tomó aire, bien… tendría que resignarse a su actual condición.

"Sí, perfectamente. Con un poco de calor nada más" respondió mientras desabotonaba su chaqueta con paciencia y elegancia.

"¿Calor? Supongo que viene de afuera, y por su condición supongo que ha estado corriendo" comentó Mcgonagall.

_¡Corriendo! ¿Tan mala condición física tengo?_

"Sí, algo parecido. Tenía que hablar con Dra…" _No, no le digas así_ "Malfoy" dijo Hermione corrigiéndose con rapidez.

"Ya veo. ¿Sabe? A principio de año estaba preocupada, cuando los nombraron prefectos. Me parecía que cualquier día llegarían a informarme que alguno de los dos había hechizado al otro… pero no pasó. Me alegra que hayan resuelto sus diferencias… o que hayan encontrado una manera de ignorarse" dijo la profesora.

Hermione sonrió. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de hechizar a Malfoy, utilizar el encantamiento Densaugeo, solamente pare vengarse, siempre se le presentaba demasiado tentador… ni ella misma estaba segura de cómo había logrado contenerse durante tanto tiempo.

_Sí, si lo sabes…_

Dijo una voz dentro de ella, pero inmediatamente la silenció. La profesora seguía allí… y ella había estado teniendo debates mentales durante saber cuánto tiempo. _¡Reacciona, Granger!_

"Claro, claro. Malfoy y yo nos llevamos mejor. Ignorarlo no sirve y no es algo que haría alguien de Gryffindor, así que hemos trabajado en nuestra relación" dijo ella finalmente.

_Oh sí. Ahora utilizas los valores de tu casa para explicar tu atracción por Malfoy. Qué bien… Bueno, por lo menos Mcgonagall ya no me mira extraño. _

"Me alegro. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo ir a atender unos asuntos. Nos veremos luego señorita Granger" y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, la profesora dio fin a su pequeña charla.

Hermione suspiró y continuó con su camino. Subió unas cuantas gradas y mientras esperaba a que el siguiente bloque de gradas llegara hasta ella, miró hacia abajo. Draco también había vuelto y estaba siendo abrazado por Parkison. De nuevo sintió que la sangre le hervía. Cuando las gradas aparecieron frente a ella, subió y continuó caminando. Su respiración volvió a acelerarse y una vez más estaba jadeando. Llegó a su sala común y cerró la puerta. Intentó tranquilizarse. Sintió un sudor frío recorrer su cuello y se sintió aún más incómoda. Decidió que necesitaba una ducha. Mientras preparaba todo recordó la conversación que habían tenido hacía poco tiempo.

"_Malfoy" le había llamado ella para llamar su atención, pero él ya la estaba mirando desde antes. Cuando ella dijo su nombre, él intentó ponerse de pie._

"_No, no… quédate allí" dijo ella mientras se sentaba a su lado, cuidadosa de no ponerse demasiado cerca pero tampoco demasiado lejos._

"_¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Granger?" preguntó él, su mirada fija en el lago._

"_Sí… bueno, no. Aquella noche no te agradecí por traer de vuelta a Crookshanks" él volteó para mirarla._

"_¿A quién?" _

_Hermione suspiró._

"_Crookshanks es mi gato. No te di las gracias, así que… Gracias" aquello no había sido tan difícil._

"_Oh sí. Tu híbrido, claro. ¿Viniste a buscarme para eso nada más? Pudiste esperar a que nos encontráramos luego" le comentó él, completamente sereno._

"_No quise esperar. ¿Y cómo sabes que es un híbrido?" preguntó ella. _

_Sí, Crookshanks era un cruce de gato con Kneazle, pero muy pocas personas lo sabían o se interesaban por aquel pequeño detalle._

"_Tengo esta particular capacidad para recordar cosas sin importancia" respondió él encogiéndose de hombros._

_Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, a Hermione le hubiera molestado que Malfoy se refiriera a Crookshanks como algo sin importancia, pero sabía que no era así. Probablemente Harry y Ron hubieran pasado de lejos y hubieran dejado a su gato solo, pero Malfoy se lo había llevado de vuelta. Así que ella nada más sonrió._

"_Claro. Creo que debería volver al castillo. Gracias de nuevo" le dijo mientras se ponía en pie y comenzaba a andar._

_Miró hacia atrás en una ocasión, y pensó que de verdad le hubiera gustado quedarse._

Su ducha fue rápida. Ya estaba vestida de nuevo y estaba de camino para entregarle un reporte a Slughorn.

_Por supuesto que él no quería que me quedara… claro, si hubiera sido Parkinson le hubiera rogado por cinco minutos más de su compañía._

Pensó mientras sentía su corazón latir con cólera. Cormac McLaggen apareció frente a ella de un pronto a otro… no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo en el colegio, él había salido hacía algún tiempo atrás. Recordó que él la había invitado a salir y ella le había rechazado porque, según ella, todavía tenía que aclarar las cosas con Ron. Para aquel entonces las cosas con Ron no podían estar más claras, amigos y nada más… el que realmente había provocado su negativa, sin saberlo ella en aquel preciso instante, había sido Malfoy y los sentimientos que ella había comenzado a desarrollar, pero Cormac no tenía por qué enterarse.

Cormac dijo entender y que si ella llegaba a cambiar de opinión le encantaría que le dijera, y ella había dicho que sí porque nunca más pensó que volvería a verlo, pero ahí estaba él. Y aunque mil señales de alerta le dijeron que era una mala idea, que no lo hiciera, que diera media vuelta y se fuera, Hermione sólo logró ver a Draco y a Parkinson abrazándose… y eso contrarrestó todas las negativas.

"Cormac, ¿aún sigue en pie tu invitación?" preguntó mientras tocaba ligeramente el hombro del antiguo guardían de Gryffindor.

* * *

_**¿Reviews? :O**_


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Cuando las lechuzas comenzaron a llegar, Draco estaba desayunando tranquilamente. Blaise estaba sentado a su lado devorando unos panecillos de arándano mientras charlaba con Pansy, quien estaba sentada de frente a él tomando una taza de té. Como de costumbre, llovían objetos sobre todas las mesas, algunos miraban hacia arriba esperando que algo cayera para ellos… él solía hacerlo, pero después del quinto año aceptó que sus padres, ni nadie, le enviaría algo. Dejó de mirar hacia arriba y aprendió a ignorar a los maniáticos que no sabían controlar sus gritos cuando recibían algo encantador o espantoso.  
Gracias a su ritual, no pudo notar la mirada de Hermione Granger, quien tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, como si estuviera dudando de algo y al mismo tiempo estuviera completamente satisfecha. Pero Blaise sí lo hizo y pudo observar el pequeño salto que dio la leona cuando un paquete cayó frente a Draco.

Hermione se hizo la desentendida y Blaise dirigió sus ojos al paquete que descansaba frente a Draco; pero su amigo todavía comía. No se inmutó en lo más mínimo y apenas si levantó la mirada.

"Blaise, tienes un paquete" le dijo Draco con un tono de voz neutral.

"No es para mí. Lo ha dejado tu lechuza" respondió Blaise.

Sólo entonces Draco dejó de observar su plato de comida y analizó lo que su lechuza le había dejado. Era un periódico, probablemente _El Profeta_.

_**Claro, como me interesa tanto lo que está ocurriendo en el Ministerio últimamente y leer los patéticos espacios sobre remunerados de Rita Skeeter.**_

Draco no quiso tener nada que ver con aquel periódico. Su gran aversión por ése famoso y patético diario surgió cuando hace algún tiempo atrás -no mucho para su desgracia-, los reporteros se dedicaron solamente a hablar mal de su familia y de alabar al Ministerio, y nadie podía culparlo por odiarlos. Los buenos para nada que escribían los segmentos de ese periódico se habían dedicado afanosamente durante dos meses a escribir pestes de su familia, a decir que su padre merecía la pena de muerte, que su madre era una inútil con cara aristocrática que sólo servía para salir bonita en las fotos… y luego estaban los comentarios sobre él -esos solían incluir una mezcla de los comentarios de sus padres y les agregaban cosas como "el cobarde joven Malfoy"-, que hacían su sangre hervir. Nadie quiere leer cosas así, sin importar cuan ciertas fueran… y mucho menos que fueran divulgadas por todo el mundo mágico, incluido Londres, Oxford y una parte de Surrey. Así ningún mago o bruja podía perderse las desgracias de los Malfoy.

Así que tomó aire para serenarse y luego le dijo a Blaise:

"Míralo tú, no tengo ganas de verlo en este momento"

_**Ni nunca.**_

Blaise supo que Hermione tenía algo que ver, la muchacha de nuevo estaba viendo en su dirección, apartaba la mirada cuando él volvía a ver pero siempre solía atraparla segundos antes de que ella desviara sus ojos hacia la ventana o al techo. Definitivamente ella estaba involucrada y eso sólo formó una interrogante en la mente de Blaise: ¿Pero qué demonios?  
Con cuidado (tenía que ser precavido, no fuera a ser que Hermione hubiera puesto algún hechizo en el periódico o impregnado sus páginas con algún líquido o aerosol misterioso) tomó el periódico y leyó el titular, no le sorprendió que tuviera que ver con una de las tantas nuevas políticas que el Ministerio de Magia estaba intentando implementar en el sistema. Siguió bajando… nada…nada… y luego todo tuvo sentido.

"Draco, creo que hay algo que puede interesarte" comentó inseguro.

"No lo creo" respondió su amigo mientras daba un mordisco a una galleta.

Por primera vez, Pansy estiró su cuello para ver a qué se refería Blaise.

"Granger y McLaggen. Rita los ha mencionado en su segmento" las palabras de Pansy golpearon a Draco en el pecho, por un momento olvidó respirar y toda la sangre escapó de sus extremidades.

"¿Qué?" fue lo único que atinó a decir sin que su voz delatara la tormenta emocional que comenzaba a desatarse en su interior.

"¿Te lo leo?" preguntó Pansy levantado las cejas.

"¡No! Dame ese condenado periódico" espetó Draco mientras le arrebataba el periódico a Blaise.

Y así, Pansy y Blaise observaron la serena y neutral expresión de Draco transformarse. Su cuello se tensó, al igual que su mandíbula. Sus ojos desprendían desprecio y sus puños comenzaron a arrugar los bordes del diario. Pansy lo miró extrañada; definitivamente tendría que controlarse o estallaría allí. Con el periódico aún en manos, el pálido muchacho se puso de pie y salió caminando coléricamente del Gran Salón Comedor, dejando a sus amigos en silencio.

"Deberías ir con él" le dijo Pansy a Blaise antes de dar otro sorbo a su té.

* * *

Exudaba ira. Ira contra McLaggen. Y celos, celos, celos. Estaba tan molesto con ella. No pudo ir a su actual sala común, le recordaba demasiado a Granger y las ganas que tenía de llamarle _sangre sucia_ en aquel momento.  
Se dirigió a los calabozos, hacia la sala común de Slytherin. La pintura lo dejó pasar sin siquiera preguntarle la clave, como si supiera que detenerlo o hablarle en aquel momento ocasionaría que el joven estrellara su puño contra el lienzo. Al entrar, Draco arrojó el periódico al otro lado de la habitación y se hundió en un mullido sillón de color verde.

Blaise apareció poco después, jadeante.

"Caminas muy rápido" le dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

"¡Maldita sea, Blaise! ¿Ella y McLaggen? ¡El maldito inútil era un pésimo guardián! ¡Hufflepuff les ganó gracias a él!" explotó Draco.

"Creí que ella no te gustaba" comenzó a decir Blaise con cautela, esperando a que Draco saltara diciendo que estaba equivocado, pero no lo hizo. Su amigo se quedó taladrando el periódico que yacía a unos pocos metros de la entrada.

Blaise caminó sobre sus pasos y recogió el diario, luego se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente a Draco y buscó la página donde estaba la noticia.

"¿Vas a leerlo?" preguntó Draco sin poder disimular su molestia.

"Oye, alguno de los dos tiene que hacerlo" respondió él encogiéndose de hombros. De nuevo, esperó que Draco hiciera algo como quitarle el periódico, pero se quedó quieto.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos de silencio, Blaise todavía no había comenzado su lectura cuando Draco habló. Parecía haberse calmado un poco más.

"Yo creí lo mismo" dijo Draco apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas "Granger. Creí que no me gustaba, pero… ya es un poco tarde" Malfoy suspiró.

Blaise cerró el periódico y lo puso sobre sus regazos, se inclinó hacia adelante y miró a su amigo.

"Fue un error que le dijeras que todo fue culpa del alcohol, Draco" le comentó. Draco le había contado todo lo sucedido después de la noche que pasaron en Las Tres Escobas, le había hecho jurar que no volvería a mencionarlo y también le había dicho que no quería a Granger. Había calificado su relación como "una atracción temporal".

"Ella se avergüenza, tú mismo viste su reacción cuando me escuchó decirte que..." Blaise lo interrumpió.

"Tú te hubieras avergonzado de ella un par de años atrás, pero no creo que ese sea el caso. Debe estar confundida" y lo decía en serio.

"Claro…" resopló Draco con ironía "Lee el maldito artículo, quiero saber qué han escrito" dijo decidido.

"De acuerdo"

El moreno volvió a buscar la página y comenzó la ácida lectura.

_**Heroína de Guerra y antiguo Gryffinfor: ¿Enamorados?**_

_**La noche de ayer (miércoles) Hermione Granger y el antiguo guardián del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, fueron vistos cenando y actuando coquetos en un pequeño y cómodo restaurante.  
Basta decir que ambos se ven completamente enamorados, a pesar de que nadie sospechara su relación y ésta se presente como algo completamente súbito. Esperamos que Cormac sepa mantener a la chica del Trío Dorado interesada y que no sea una relación fugaz (como la que tuvo con un cierto joven pelirrojo).  
Después de la cena, salieron abrazados del restaur…**_

"Detente" pidió Draco.

"¿Suficiente?" preguntó Blaise asomándose sobre el diario. La foto que estaba debajo del artículo mostraba a Hermione y a Cormac sonriendo y hablando, se veían bien. Pero ella se notaba un poco incómoda. ¿Qué estaba tramando aquella Gryffindor? ¿Poner celoso a Draco?

"Demasiado diría yo…"

* * *

"Hermione" la familiar voz de Ron la hizo levantar la cabeza, sacándola por completo del mundo de ensueño en el cual había estado sumergida las últimas horas. Odiaba que la desconcentraran cuando estaba leyendo un buen libro, y le puso los pelos de punta que fuera Ron quien la hubiera llamado. Hacía mucho tiempo no hablaban a solas.

"¿Qué ocurre?" respondió intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

Ron caminó hasta ella y se quedó de pie a su lado. Él también estaba incómodo.

"Mira… sé que últimamente no hemos estado "dudó un poco antes de continuar, se cruzó de brazos y zapateó "bien. Quiero que sepas que te considero mi mejor amiga, a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido" dijo Ron.

"Es bueno saberlo, Ron" respondió ella sonriendo levemente.

"Hay más." prosiguió el pelirrojo" Ésta mañana, durante el desayuno, vi el artículo que Rita escribió sobre Cormac y tú. Me hizo darme cuenta de que tú también habías seguido adelante y…" se detuvo.

_¿Qué yo __**también **__seguí adelante?_

"Sólo se lo había comentado a Harry, por alguna razón tenía miedo de que te molestaras, pero estoy viendo a alguien. Y quería que supieras" dijo Ron agitando las manos.

"Claro… Disculpa por no haberte mencionado lo de Cormac, yo… tuve que haber pensado en ti, lo siento" dijo ella.

"Descuida. Digo, no tienes idea del valor que necesité para venir aquí y decirte esto. No te culpo si no lo hiciste" Ron le sonrió ampliamente y le palpó el hombro "De verdad extraño a mi mejor amiga; Harry no es tan bueno explicando pociones"

Hermione rió.

"Extrañas mis tutorías, Ron" dijo mientras ambos reían "Pero yo también. Me alegra que hayamos tenido esta charla fugaz, en serio" le dijo "Y… ¿quién es la chica?" preguntó.

Ron sacudió la cabeza.

"Es Pansy Parkinson" y aquello golpeó a Hermione.

"¿Pero ella no estaba con Malfoy? Siempre andan muy… cariñosos" replicó ella.

"Oh no. Ella y yo hemos estado saliendo últimamente. El hurón y ella sólo son amigos. Él, por decirlo así, "terminó" con ella, aunque nunca comenzaron… no sé si me entiendes" intentó explicarle Ron.

Hermione de repente se sintió enferma.

_Soy una estúpida. Lo arruiné todo… ahora probablemente alejé a Draco para siempre…_

* * *

_**A/N: Gracias Caroone, azu23blood, cecy-965, floor .leyes .9, miredraco, BlackDreamQueen y DuLce aMoR por los reviews. No les había agradecido antes... sus opiniones significan mucho :) Y también a los followers. Las notificaciones que me llegan de sus reviews o follows -literalmente- me alegran el día :) Gracias**  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

Tuvo que dejar a Ron después de aquella charla. Se sentía encerrada y le estaba costando respirar, simplemente tenía que salir de la biblioteca lo más pronto posible o enloquecería en cualquier momento.

_No pude alejarlo, él nunca estuvo cerca. ¿O sí? Demonios, ¿por qué siempre arruino todo? Tengo que hablar con él, tengo que decirle algo… Por lo menos hacerle saber que lo que Rita publicó es mentira. ¡Yo no estoy enamorada de Cormac! ¿Dónde estará ese hurón? Demonios, demonios…_

Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, Hermione terminó llegando a la sala común de los prefectos. Aquel día estaba particularmente frío y afuera estaba nevando, así que no importaba qué tanto quisiera salir para aclarar su mente, se quedaría adentro. Lamentablemente siguió el único camino que sus pies conocían de memoria y en cuanto abrió la puerta, se encontró con Draco. Estaba sentado en un sofá con los brazos cruzados, miraba hacia la puerta como si estuviera esperando que ella llegara. Se sintió como una adolescente llegando a casa a las cuatro de la mañana, una que para variar se topa con su padre, quien está molesto y listo para reprenderla y despertar a todo el vecindario.

Esperó encontrar enojo en su mirada, incluso desdén y cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento que involucrara rencor, pero no encontró nada. Su mirada estaba vacía.

"¿Draco?" lo llamó para sacarlo de su trance.

Él siguió mirándola, se estremeció un poco y luego, por fin, Hermione vio emoción en su cara. Parecía triste. Tenía la misma expresión que había visto en Harry cuando él se enteró de que Cho había abierto la boca. Traición.

"¿Qué quieres Granger?" respondió molesto.

Hermione suspiró y cerró la puerta. Apoyó la frente y se preparó psicológicamente para lo que venía; porque fuera lo que fuera no podía ser bueno. Después de eso, se dio vuelta y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Draco y se quedó de pie frente a él.

"Supongo que estás molesto por lo de Cormac" dijo sin pensar. Ésa no era una manera de empezar una conversación y se reprendió a sí misma por haber empezado con esa frase.

_Por supuesto que está molesto por lo de Cormac, idiota, idiota._

"Me da igual tu vida amorosa, ¿puedes quitarte? Me incomoda tenerte frente a mí como una estatua" espetó él hundiéndose aún más en su asiento.

"Entre él y yo no hay nada" dijo ella.

No sabía por qué sentía la obligación de meterle aquella idea en la cabeza a como diera lugar, simplemente sabía que eso era lo correcto, y que intentaría de todo por convencerlo. Que él estuviera reaccionando así le probó que aún tenía alguna clase de efecto sobre él. Aunque nunca lo hubieran hablado, aunque nunca hubieran hecho más que besarse una vez; en aquel momento, dentro de esa sala común, para ambos quedó completamente claro que tenían sentimientos por el otro.

Y con aquella frase había conseguido que Draco levantara la mirada y le viera a los ojos. Aún tenía los brazos cruzados, pero su expresión era más suave.

"Claro" respondió con ironía "Y mañana irás a dar declaraciones sobre lo felices que son estando juntos, no me sorprendería que ya tuvieras una cita con Rita en Hogsmeade a las tres" concluyó él mientras se ponía en pie.

"Lo digo en serio. Cormac y yo no somos nada más que amigos" aseguró ella mientras enredaba las manos en su cabello, estirándolo con frustración.

Ahora Draco se movía de un lado para otro, caminaba sin parar alrededor de la sala. Ella giraba con él para no darle la espalda, no quería perder de vista su rostro, no podía dejar pasar ninguna expresión. Y de un momento a otro, Draco se congeló frente a ella.

"¿Entonces por qué saliste con él? _Touché._

Hermione se paralizó. No iba a decirle que lo hizo porque quería ponerlo celoso, no podía decirle que lo hizo porque no soportaba la imagen de él y Pansy juntos y quiso vengarse. No.

"¿Estás celoso?" preguntó ella.

"¡Demonios, no!" respondió él de inmediato.

Se estaba poniendo a la defensiva. Tuvo el deseo de decirle que se tranquilizara, que ellos en realidad no tenían nada. Pero se contuvo, si no tenían nada ¿por qué demonios estaba intentando justificar el artículo de El Profeta? Si no tenían nada, ¿por qué actuaba como si ella le hubiera mentido?

"Solo no puedo creer que prefieras salir con ése intento de guardián. Es un bueno para nada, hasta la comadreja sería mejor partido que McLaggen" completó él.

"¿Qué prefiero a Cormac? ¿Sobre quién?" lo desafió.

_**Sobre mí. Saldrías con todos menos conmigo Hermione. Y odio eso.  
**_

"Sobre nadie" resopló Draco "Disfruta de la compañía del gran McLaggen" concluyó él con sarcasmo mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras.

"Y tú de Parkinson" respondió ella sin pensar. Se paralizó en el mismo instante en que las palabras salieron de su boca.

Draco también se detuvo y se giró una vez más. Ahora tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro. Hermione deseó poder desaparecer de aquel lugar o que la tierra la tragara; la presión que la mirada del muchacho rubio ejercía sobre ella le iba quitando el aliento cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaba, sintió cómo sus manos comenzaban a ponerse cada vez más frías y su corazón… su corazón podría estallar en cualquier momento.

"¿Parkinson?" preguntó él.

Por un momento se quedó en silencio, analizando y segundos luego. Abrió la boca formando una "O".

"No lo creo… Granger, ¿estás celosa de Pansy?" Draco estaba tan sorprendido como divertido por el giro que había tomado la conversación. Se acercó a ella despacio, sin apartar la mirada. Cuando estuvieron de frente, Hermione bajó la cabeza. Error.

"Sí lo estabas; o mejor dicho _estás_. ¿Fue por eso que saliste con McLaggen?"

* * *

_**A/N: Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto. En serio. Gracias por los reviews, de verdad los aprecio :) Déjenme saber qué les ha parecido éste capítulo ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

Faltaban pocas semanas para Navidad. El castillo ya estaba completamente decorado y se podía respirar la atmósfera navideña. Normalmente, Hermione iría con sus padres y se quedaría con ellos toda la temporada, pero aquella Navidad se quedaría con Draco Malfoy en el castillo. En aquel preciso instante no pudo evitar sonreír; recordó la discusión que habían tenido un par de semanas atrás. Después de que Draco le hubiera preguntado si el motivo de su cita con Cormac habían sido él y Pansy, ella no supo que responder.

Sintió que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar y simplemente cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración. Había escuchado pasos ligeros y sintió la respiración de Draco golpear con suavidad su cara.

No quería abrir los ojos, no quería ver la expresión de victoria que podía tener Draco. No tenía por qué soportar todo eso. Ella siempre se había jactado de su buen juicio, siempre había sido un poco más madura y centrada que el resto de sus compañeros, y estando de pie en medio de la sala común, discutiendo con Draco algo completamente tonto, la hizo sentir como una niña, una chiquilla cobarde incapaz de admitir algo completamente obvio. De repente, la sensación de la presencia de Draco comenzó a desaparecer. Abrió con lentitud un ojo y vio que él estaba retrocediendo con lentitud. No quería que él se fuera.  
Tomó aire y caminó los pocos pasos que quedaban entre ellos, lo agarró del cuello y lo besó.

Al principio Draco se había quedado paralizado, pero luego correspondió su beso y la rodeó por la cintura. Hermione subió las manos y las enredó en los platinados cabellos de Draco e inclinó levemente la cabeza para tener un mejor ángulo. Draco separó sus labios y se adentró en su boca, explorando hasta quitarle el aliento. Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban con dificultad.

"No me gusta Cormac" dijo ella "En lo más mínimo" ahora tenía las manos entrelazadas alrededor del cuello de Draco y tiraba levemente de los suaves cabellos que estaban en su nuca.

"Te creo" le respondió el hurón mientras bajaba la cabeza de nuevo para volver a besarla, ésta vez con lentitud. Fue un beso breve.

"Pero no toleraré rumores de que estás con él" añadió sonriendo levemente

Hermione también sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Él se irá a Alemania. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte"

Después de eso, habían acordado comenzar a salir y que no verían a nadie más. Nadie más que sus amigos sabía que estaban juntos sin embargo. Probablemente Draco le había comentado algo a Blaise pero el muchacho moreno no decía nada. Y ella por su parte, se lo había dicho a Ron y a Harry. La sorpresa de Ron fue enorme, y después de eso reaccionó de la peor manera posible. Pero estaba comenzando a aceptarlo.

En aquel preciso instante, el Trío Dorado se encontraba afuera, Ron y Harry se marchaban para celebrar la Navidad con el resto del clan Weasley y ella los había acompañado a la estación para despedirse.

"¿Hermione? Tienes una sonrisa tonta en la cara" dijo Ron.

"La has tenido todo el camino" agregó Harry.

"Ya cállense" espetó ella golpeándoles levemente en los hombros. Los tres rieron "Diviértanse, ¿sí?"

"Te extrañaremos, 'Mione" comenzó a decir Ron "¿Segura que prefieres quedarte con tu novio el hurón?"

"¡Ron! ¡No estamos solos! Ten cuidado o alguien podría escucharte" dijo Hermione sobresaltada "Nadie puede saberlo, no todavía por lo menos. Agradecería que fueras más discreto… Pero yo también los extrañaré" les dijo.

"Te escribiremos" Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Luego Ron repitió el acto y se fueron al tren.

"¡Hasta luego!" les gritó ella mientras agitaba una mano a modo de despedida.

Todavía faltaban unos cuantos alumnos de entrar al tren, pero ella no se quedaría esperando. Su abrigo era muy ligero y no quería resfriarse bajo ninguna circunstancia; así que se devolvió al castillo. Sin duda extrañaría a sus dos mejores amigos, pero conforme se iba acercando al castillo, distinguía cada vez mejor la silueta de Draco y se iba sintiendo mejor poco a poco. Él estaba serio, pero en su mirada había alegría.  
Él comenzó a caminar hacia ella y se encontraron a la mitad del camino, había comenzado a nevar levemente. Y justo cuando estaban a punto de besarse, ambos recordaron que había estudiantes alrededor. Luna Lovegood los observaba con una sonrisa divertida desde dentro. Ambos se separaron y caminaron como si nada hubiera pasado. Pasaron de largo de Luna, ella sabía. Pero no querían discutirlo con ella.

"Debo ir a buscar a Neville, necesito ayuda con un proyecto de herbología que quiero terminar lo más pronto posible, ¿nos vemos luego?" sugirió Hermione caminando para ponerse frente a él.

"Claro, adiós" respondió él con su habitual sonrisa de medio lado.

Se despidieron con un cabeceo y Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca, había quedado de verse con Neville y probablemente él ya la estaba esperando. Cuando ya estaba en el segundo piso, Hermione fue interceptada por Ginny.

"A ver, quiero saber exactamente qué ocurre entre Malfoy y tú, Hermione. Dímelo ya" comenzó a decir la pelirroja mientras la sostenía de los brazos.

"No hay nada, Gin" mintió Hermione.

Ginny levantó una ceja y se rio sínicamente.

"Vamos, Granger. ¿Las miradas extrañas en medio de las clases? ¿Las pequeñas sonrisas? ¡Hasta dejaron de pelear por todo! ¿De verdad esperas que te crea?" preguntó Ginny.

"Bien, bien. Estamos saliendo, pero nadie puede saberlo" dijo Hermione "Pero éste no es el mejor lugar para discutirlo, ¿qué te parece si caminamos y hablamos más bajo?"

"Claro" aceptó Ginny mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a Hermione, todavía estaba terriblemente curiosa sobre la nueva situación de su amiga "¿Lo saben Ron y Harry?"

"Sí, ambos lo saben" declaró Hermione.

"¿Y por qué nadie puede saberlo? ¿Te da pena que te vean con él o viceversa?"

Aquello tocó un punto débil en la chica de cabello alborotado. Tal vez, en algún momento, sí pudo haber sido pena lo que le impedía hacer pública la "relación" con Malfoy, pero ahora simplemente era miedo a lo que pensaran los demás, no podría soportar que todo se arruinara porque el resto del mundo decidió opinar: si nadie sabía, nadie los juzgaría. Una heroína de guerra con un mortífago desertor era algo digno de primera plana en El Profeta, serían la comidilla de todos los reporteros.

"No es eso. Simplemente no queremos que se sepa, es mejor así" respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Él qué opina?" Ginny andaba en extremo curiosa aquel día.

Hermione suspiró.

"Él… él está de acuerdo, en parte"

_Él quiere se sepa, pero no sabe el lío en que nos estaría metiendo. Su familia jamás me aceptaría. _

Cuando dicho pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Hermione, se llevó una mano al antebrazo donde tenía escrito "sangre sucia". Aquella memoria conseguía oprimirle el corazón y helarle la sangre cuando recordaba a Bellatrix. Draco había estado allí también, incapaz de hacer algo para ayudarle. De alguna manera, ambos estaban marcados para siempre.

"¿De verdad? Bueno, la verdad me alegro por ti" le dijo Ginny sonriéndole cálidamente "Pero nunca pensé que te fijarías en Malfoy, siempre fueron tan distintos y… no lo sé, es difícil de creer" concluyó su amiga pelirroja.

"Lo sé, pero Ginny, por favor no digas nada a nadie" le rogó.

"Hermione, no quiero arruinarte la fiesta pero de alguna manera, creo que todo Hogwarts sospecha"

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

"¿Qué?" preguntó completamente incrédula.

"Mira, todos nos hemos dado cuenta. Y algunos han hecho comentarios a sus amigos, y sus amigos a otros amigos, así funcionan los rumores" explicó Ginny.

"Pero nadie me ha-" comenzó a decir, pero Ginny la interrumpió.

"El hecho de que sólo yo te haya preguntado directamente no quiere decir que los demás no hablen de eso" aseguró Ginny mirándola directamente a los ojos.

* * *

_**A/N: ¡GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS ANTERIORES! :D En serio, se los agradezco muchísimo. ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Me tiene algo nerviosa :S**_

_**Agradecimientos especiales a BlackDreamQueen (me alegra que mi fic te relaje después del cole :D ), azu23blood, floor. leyes .9, Caroone, Lalyys (oh sí, Draco celoso es genial) y cecy-965.  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: ..._  
**

* * *

**XII**

_**Desde que estoy con Granger tengo ganas de estrangular a todos los tipos que la vuelven a ver. No soporto cuando los ojos de los Ravenclaws se pasean sobre ella desde la cabeza a los pies, haciendo paradas en puntos estratégicos. No soporto cuando los Hufflepuffs voltean a ver cada vez que ella pasa. No tolero que los de mi propia casa la miren con desprecio y seguro que tampoco me agrada que los de su casa la tengan en un altar. Antes no me había dado cuenta de nada de esto porque nunca pensé que tendría esta "relación" con Granger. Si es que se le puede llamar "relación" a lo que sea que tengo con ella. Merlín… ella dice que soy demasiado celoso. Pero se ahorraría todos mis celos si estuviera de acuerdo en hacer todo esto público. Me molesta tener que estar ocultándonos; estaría bien si nadie sospechara… ¡Pero todo el maldito colegio lo sabe! No lo sospecha, lo sabe. Así que, Blaise, por eso es que estoy de malhumor.**_

"¿Draco? ¿Me escuchaste? Pregunté por qué tienes esa expresión" volvió a preguntar Blaise mirándolo fijamente.

_**Y un cuerno que te diré todo eso. No soy una adolescente. **_

"Por nada, simplemente estoy… cansado" respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

Blaise resopló y se acercó más a él. Estaban en el puente de madera donde Neville había enfrentado la legión de mortífagos. Por extraño que fuera, a lo largo del año aquel se había vuelto uno de los lugares favoritos de Draco. Solía pasar tiempo en solitario pensando, hasta que un día perdió la noción del tiempo y se quedó más de lo debido, Blaise comenzó a buscarlo y logró encontrarlo, muy para su desgracia debía admitir, porque desde entonces, cada vez que no lo veía en ningún otro lado, ya sabía donde buscar. Y Draco era demasiado perezoso como para buscar otro punto de meditación, así que se conformaría con eso. A lo mejor era el viento que soplaba allí o el sonido de los árboles, pero sentía paz cuando estaba de pie en medio del puente. Excepto en aquel momento, donde hablar con Blaise le ponía los pelos de punta y su cercanía le asfixiaba. Decidió apartarse.

"Blaise, déjame solo" le ordenó.

"Es por ella, ¿no es así?" _**Demonios, sí.**_

"No" le dijo con el tono más firme y convincente que pudo. Pero no funcionó.

"Lo que quiere decir que sí es por ella. Draco, si no sacas nada bueno de… lo que sea que tengan, no vale la pena tenerlo. Puedes encontrar a alguien más" le dijo Blaise.

Las palabras de su amigo le dolieron. Era cierto. Si Granger se avergonzaba de él no tenía por qué tolerarla. Podía encontrar alguien mejor, alguien que no lo mantuviera en secreto. Astoria Greengrass o incluso Pansy.

_**Pero no quiero a nadie más.**_

"Tienes razón…" comenzó Draco.

"¿Pero?" preguntó Blaise levantando una ceja.

"Pero no voy a dejarla ir. No negaré que me molesta, pero… vale la pena. Hace mucho tiempo no me sentía tan bien" admitió.

_**Hace mucho tiempo no reía de buena gana. **_

"¿Y sabes por qué prefiere ocultarlo?" la pregunta de Blaise lo tomó por sorpresa. Nunca habían discutido las razones, simplemente se había dicho que lo ocultarían. Las ganas imperativas de saber hicieron que el latido del corazón de Draco se acelerara. Tenía que saberlo, y tenía que saberlo en aquel preciso momento. Dejó a Blaise solo y se marchó en busca de Hermione.

* * *

Desde la partida de Dumbledore, las cosas en Hogwarts habían cambiado un poco. Una de las cosas que antes no hacían y que en aquella época se había vuelto bastante popular, era hacer aparecer muérdago sobre las personas. Si no besabas a alguien el gracioso arbusto te atacaba. En aquel momento Parvati estaba siendo atacada porque se rehusó a besar a un muchacho de quinto año, él había logrado escapar a tiempo. Ginny y Hermione observaban desde lejos, después de unos pocos minutos, tal vez incluso segundos, de forcejeo Parvati había sido liberada. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre y tenía pequeñas hojitas verdes por todas partes. El ataque no duraba mucho, pero sus secuelas eran letales para la apariencia física de las personas.

"Espero que no hagan aparecer una sobre nosotras" comentó Ginny antes de dar un mordisco a su manzana.

"No creo que lo hagan. No son tan enfermos, ¿o sí?" Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

"Oh Hermione, te sorprenderías" respondió Ginny entre risas.

Hermione también sonrió. Tenía ganas de hablar de Draco con Ginny, pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema. Los cuestionamientos de su amiga solían poner en duda cosas que ella daba por hechos, tenía miedo de darse cuenta de que lo suyo con Draco no tenía futuro.

"Me pregunto cómo estarán todos en casa" dijo Ginny sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"¿Por qué no fuiste este año?" los Weasley rara vez pasaban las fiestas separados, había estado tan ensimismada en sus propios asuntos que no se había percatado de que Ginny seguía allí.

"La muerte de Fred. Sé que debería apoyar a mi familia, sobretodo en ésta época pero… No estoy lista para la melancolía que implica. Harry distraerá a todos, eso me hace sentir mejor" explicó Ginny.

"Lo siento, Gin" ¿qué más podía decir? A ella también le había dolido mucho la muerte del gemelo.

"Sólo espero que Augustus Rookwood se pudra en el infierno" la expresión de su amiga se tornó sombría, por un momento Hermione juró ver odio en los ojos de la pelirroja.

"Bueno, aquí estoy yo. La pasaremos bien, ¿no?" le dijo sonriendo cálidamente para intentar alivianar el ambiente que se había tornado muy pesado de un pronto a otro.

"No digas tonterías, Hermione. Te quedase por Draco, deberías estar con él… Lo que me lleva a preguntar, ¿por qué estás aquí conmigo?"

"Él... está extraño. Hoy sobretodo. Pensé que lo mejor sería apartarme un poco y darle espacio, ya sabes… para que no se moleste más"

"¿Que no se moleste más? Por Merlín, ¿cómo quieres que no se moleste si parecen prófugos? Granger, tus razones para mantenerlo en secreto son, perdóname, patéticas" y habiendo dicho eso, Ginny volvió a morder su manzana.

"¿Patéticas? ¡Su familia me odia! Y a ustedes no les simpatiza el hurón" espetó aprovechando que estaban solas en medio del patio de piedra.

"Su familia no tiene por qué interferir, puesto que él ya no mantiene contacto con ellos y nosotros, Hermione, podrías estar saliendo con centauro pero si te hace feliz, nosotros lo aceptaremos"

"Tienes razón… Merlín, tienes toda la razón" murmuró Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza "Tengo que decirle algo" dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

"Qué dicha, porque ahí viene" señaló Ginny.

Y era cierto, Draco venía caminando hacia ella. No iba rápido pero se aproximaba en un tiempo récord. A Hermione comenzaba a faltarle el aliento. Como si todo el mundo maquinara en su contra, el patio comenzó a ser más transitado. Estudiantes comenzaron a salir de la nada y caminaban por aquí y por allá con calma. Las huellas que dejaban sobre la piedra cubierta de nieve comenzó a marear a Hermione, así que decidió enfocarse solamente en Draco.

"Ya me voy, suerte" y Ginny desapareció antes de que ella pudiera protestar.

Hermione contuvo el aliento. Draco ya estaba frente a ella y las personas a su alrededor habían comenzado a pausar su caminar, ahora iban lento y tenían los ojos fijos en ellos.

"¿Por qué no quieres que se sepa?" preguntó Draco directamente en un tono suave, midiendo que ella fuera la única que lo escuchara. Hermione también se percató de que él mantenía una distancia considerable.

_Oh Draco… y aun así me sigues la corriente. _

El show tenía que terminar. Hermione dio un par de pasos más y quedó a menos de veinte centímetros del muchacho rubio. Para aquel entonces todos habían dejado de caminar y tenían los ojos muy abiertos.

"Granger, responde" le ordenó él.

"Ya no importa Draco… ya no me importa"

Y justo cuando dijo eso, se oyó un siseo sobre ellos. Ambos alzaron la cabeza y vieron muérdago colgar sobre ellos.

* * *

_**A/N: Gracias por los reviews :) , Goniland, CarlaMelina, anko96: ¡gracias por leerme!**_

_**Considero justo avisarles que ya quedan pocos capítulos, todavía no he hecho la división en el documento así que no sé cuántos con exactitud, pero... nada más les digo :)  
**_

_**Ojalá les haya gustado, y como siempre: ¡Comenten por favor! Ciao!  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

La mirada de Draco fue sombría. No porque le molestara el muérdago que ahora flotaba sobre ellos, sino por el momento tan increíblemente inoportuno en el que había aparecido. Seguramente Hermione prefería ser atacada por aquel arbusto antes de admitir que había algo entre ellos públicamente. ¿Pero qué acababa de decir ella? ¿Qué no le importaba ahora? Draco miró hacia los lados, unos cuarenta estudiantes los estaban observando fijamente. Y seguían llegando; tenía toda la intención de decirles que se largaran o que serían víctimas de algún hechizo oscuro. Y ciertamente podía funcionar, al haber sido mortífago había aprendido muchos hechizos que no enseñaban ni enseñarían nunca en Hogwarts. Probablemente los únicos que lograrían defenderse serían los integrantes de la Orden, y el único miembro presente era Hermione.  
Así que muy lentamente, comenzó a deslizar la mano por su pantalón y así poder alcanzar su varita pero Hermione tomó su barbilla y lo hizo fijar sus ojos en ella.

"¿Acaso no escuchaste? Te dije que ya no me importa, quiero que todos lo sepan" dijo Hermione clavando sus penetrantes ojos marrones en él.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Draco de pies a cabeza. Había estado esperando que ella dijera eso, lo había deseado, pero ahora que Hermione se había decidido era él quien sentía que había algo mal. Estaba muy cerca de enamorarse por completo de ella, ¿qué pasaría si al final ella le decía que habían cometido un error? ¿Que por su culpa era el hazmerreír de la sociedad mágica? Ciertamente no podría tolerarlo. Él estaba al tanto de que ésa no era la única razón por la cual Hermione dudaba, una gran parte de su preocupación debía deberse a su familia obsesionada con las sangres puras, pero su familia estaba rota. Con su padre en Azkaban y su madre en una depresión crónica, Draco dudaba que fuera a importarles con quién se relacionaba ahora. E intentaría convencer de eso a Hermione a cualquier costo.

"Granger, no quiero que te arrepientas…"

_**Merlín, no tuve que haber dicho eso. Ahora se echará para atrás y saldrá corriendo, dejará que ese maldito arbusto me ataque y allí morirá todo. Blaise tiene razón…**_

"Jamás"

_**¿Qué?**_

Para la sorpresa de todos, Hermione Jean Granger besó a Draco Malfoy, y lo abrazó fuertemente. Muchos ojos estuvieron a punto de salirse de las órbitas, unas cuántas mandíbulas cayeron hasta el suelo y el resto simplemente se quedó en silencio. Segundos luego todos comenzaron a reír y hacer comentarios que iban desde "No puedo creerlo" hasta un "Te dije que era cierto". Cuando Hermione se separó de él, no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Me enamoré de ti, Draco" dijo Hermione sonriendo levemente, Draco podía notar que estaba nerviosa. No era el mejor momento para jugar, pero no pudo evitarlo.

"Lo sé. No tienes que alimentar mi ego, Hermione" respondió encogiéndose de hombros y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. La expresión de Hermione no tuvo precio, jamás podría olvidarla. Era una mezcla de incredulidad con una pizca de enojo y tristeza.

"¡Estoy jugando!" se apresuró a decir "Yo también, de verdad me importas mucho"

Hermione se relajó. Aun así sentía que había faltado algo.

_Claro… no me dijo que me amaba. Debería decirlo. Lo haré._

Pero las palabras no salieron. Segundos luego apareció McGonagall con una expresión muy seria en su rostro y todos comenzaron a dispersarse.

"Se acabó el show" Minerva se abría paso entre los estudiantes, Hermione y Draco se congelaron en su lugar. Todo el frío del clima de repente les caló hasta los huesos "Malfoy, Granger, vengan conmigo" dijo fríamente.

Como niños que acababan de cometer una travesura, siguieron a la profesora con la cabeza baja. Cuando llegaron al antiguo despacho de Dumbledore, McGonagall se detuvo en seco y se dio vuelta para encararlos. Su expresión ya no era la de una roca, se había suavizado notablemente pero todavía estaba seria y su mirada seguía siendo igual de severa. Ambos se mantuvieron en completo silencio.

"¿Qué ha sido todo eso?" el tono delicado con el que salió la pregunta los tomó, tanto a Draco como a Hermione, desprevenidos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, el primero en hablar fue Draco.

"Oficialmente, desde hoy" respondió con simpleza, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"¿Y es en serio? Nunca pensé que ustedes dos…" intentó explicar la anciana agitando las manos frente a ella.

Como si todavía albergara alguna duda, Draco ladeó la cabeza y miró a Hermione esperando que ella respondiera la pregunta.

"Sí, profesora, es completamente en serio" Hermione respondió con vehemencia y al mismo tiempo tomó la mano de Draco; él se limitó a estrujar la suave mano de Hermione levemente y sus comisuras se elevaron en una simpática sonrisa.

"Esto es… nuevo. Sybill tenía razón, cosas inesperadas han estado ocurriendo, pero ustedes dos se llevan el primer lugar" confesó la profesora mientras daba pasos en una pequeña circunferencia.

Algo hizo "click" dentro de la cabeza de Hermione y simultáneamente recordó las palabras de la profesora Trewlany. Era cierto que el invierno había traído cosas buenas.

"¿No estarán tramando algo, verdad?" preguntó la profesora.

"No" dijo Draco.

McGonagall suspiró y los miró fijamente, dedicando unos pocos segundos de escrutinio profundo a cada uno de ellos. Cuando finalmente estuvo convencida de que no había nada malo ocurriendo, sacudió la cabeza y con un ademán de manos les indicó que podían retirarse.

Todo Hogwarts sabía ahora que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger estaban juntos.

* * *

_Ahora debo decirles a mis padres que estoy con el chico del que pasé quejándome toda mi vida. Probablemente pensarán que se me ha zafado un tornillo. Bueno, si Ron logró aceptarlo seguramente ellos también podrán, no puede ser tan difícil. Bien… ahora, ¿cómo comienzo la carta?_

Hermione llevaba cerca de una hora sosteniendo una pluma y mirando fijamente el papel, lista para escribir cualquier cosa. Lo malo era que ninguna palabra lograba llegar a ser escrita y estaba comenzando a frustrarse. Sus padres eran unas personas muy comprensivas, solamente tenía que abordar el tema de la manera correcta…

_Probablemente una carta no es la mejor manera…_

Y se dio por vencida dejando caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Luego sintió que dos manos le acariciaban los ojos y se levantó de inmediato para ver a Draco sonriéndole.

"Deja eso. No tienes que decirles ahora" comentó él.

"Claro…" estaba completamente tensa. Hermione Granger nunca tenía problemas para hablar, siempre sabía qué decir, cuándo decirlo y cómo decirlo. La comunicación con sus padres nunca había sido mala y verse incapaz de poder decirles algo tan sencillo le estaba destrozando los nervios de la ansiedad.

"Vamos abajo, preparé té"

Sin darle tiempo de protestar Draco la tomó de la mano y la llevó escaleras abajo de la sala común. Sirvió dos tazas de té y se sentaron juntos en un mullido sofá. Las llamas de la chimenea producían un sonido delicioso al consumir los troncos de madera, el sabor del té era dulce y la relajó por completo. Tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco, el latido de su corazón bajo su oído y su respirar tranquilo fue lo que terminó de calmarla.

"Es una lástima que nos haya tomado tanto tiempo darnos cuenta de que podíamos llevarnos tan bien" dijo Hermione rompiendo el tranquilo silencio en el que habían estado sumidos.

"Lo sé" suspiró Draco ", pero nos dimos cuenta y eso es lo que importa" Hermione pudo sentirlo sonreír.

"No podría pasar estas fiestas con nadie más, espero que te sientas orgullosa de eso, Granger. Oficialmente creo que puedo volverme dependiente de ti" agregó él.

_Es ahora, díselo._

"Te amo, Draco" soltó ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

_**¿Qué acaba de decir? **_

Draco sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, una enorme felicidad lo embargó y tuvo ganas de gritar. Pero se contuvo y estrechó a Hermione entre sus brazos. Dudaba que la voz le saliera, pero aun así lo intentaría.

"Yo también, Hermione" y era completamente cierto.

* * *

_**A/N: ¡Ojalá les haya gustado! No tienen idea lo feliz que me puse cuando vi los reviews del capítulo anterior, casi lloro de la alegría. ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!**_

_**Lamento si tardé mucho actualizando, me tomé mucho tiempo editando y haciendo la divisón. Y hablando de eso, ¡sólo queda el epílogo! D:  
**_

_**Bueno... igual que siempre, dejen reviews :)  
**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Epílogo**

Hermione descansaba al otro lado de la mesa, mirando a la profesora Trelawny con un poco de desdén. Había terminado su curso en Hogwarts y le había comentado a Draco sobre la pequeña profecía que le había hecho la profesora. Él se había reído y sugerido que debería volver, ella se había mostrado renuente al principio… pero luego descubrió que no podía decirle que no.

El tren salía en menos de media hora, pero la profesora llevaba mucho tiempo observando las hojas de té. Le daba vueltas a la taza y luego la miraba. Hermione estaba segura que en cualquier momento le diría algo terrible o que la haría enfadar. Estaba ahí sólo por la curiosidad de Draco, ¡y él ni siquiera estaba con ella! Debía estar afuera, hablando con Blaise o Pansy… diciéndoles lo tonta que debía verse ella en ese momento. Todavía no le agradaba Pansy, había aprendido a tolerarla porque era amiga de su novio y era novia de su mejor amigo. Ron parecía ser muy feliz con ella. Harry también estaba feliz, su relación Ginny a pesar de que apenas comenzaba tenía muy buena pinta. Todos estaban bien.

"Profesora…" dijo ella quedamente intentando llamar la atención de Sybill, quién ahora miraba perdidamente dentro de la bola de cristal.

"Shh, querida niña, shh" pronunció colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

Hermione suspiró, ¿cuánto más podía durar aquello? Si el tren se marchaba sin ella por culpa de Trelawny se enfadaría mucho. Seguramente no volaría hasta Londres.

_Ni aunque me pagaran subiría a una escoba…_

Procuró calmarse. Despejar su mente. Así que comenzó a pensar en cómo les diría a sus padres lo de Draco puesto que nunca había escrito la carta. Pensó en qué haría cuando llegara a casa y en lo mucho que deseaba visitar un restaurante italiano. Estaba muriendo por enseñarle el mundo muggle a Draco. Quería mostrarle Londres y todos los secretos que se escondían en él. Todavía recordaba lo perdidos que se habían sentido Ron y Harry cuando aparecieron después del ataque en la boda de Bill y Fleur. Seguramente Draco tendría una reacción similar y ella se divertiría mucho viéndolo.

Era extraño, pero con Draco si podía ver un futuro. Nunca logró verlo con Ron, mucho menos con Víctor o Cormac… pero con Draco sí, y en ocasiones se sorprendía ante el giro tan drástico que había tomado su vida. En realidad, tenía miedo de que Trelawny le dijera algo como "tu vida acabará pronto" o "lo que tienes ahora sólo es temporal, querida niña".

"¿Hermione?" la llamó Sybill de un pronto a otro.

"¿Sí?" respondió sintiéndose completamente ansiosa.

* * *

Cuando salió de la clase de adivinación y se dirigió a la estación, Draco estaba esperándola. Le sonrió y estiró una mano. Ella la tomó y comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia el tren.

"¿Y bien? ¿Algo misterioso y oscuro?" le preguntó Draco utilizando un tono de voz divertido.

"En realidad no. Nada de qué preocuparse… No sé por qué querías que fuera, no me dijo nada interesante" explicó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿De verdad? ¿Nada?" ahora él sonaba incrédulo "Te quedaste mucho tiempo, ¿y no te dijo nada?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno… supongo que sí está loca después de todo" la expresión de Draco pasó de divertida a seria.

"Oye, ¿qué estabas esperando que dijera? Ella puede ver el futuro, pero no escoge lo que ve… Relájate, hay cosas que es mejor no saber" Hermione sonrió.

"¿Ah sí?" le desafió él enarcando una ceja "¿Y quién lo dice?"

"Yo, yo lo digo. Y es mi última palabra" después de haber dicho eso, Hermione se acercó y depositó un suave beso en los labios del hurón.

Draco asintió.

"El león ha rugido" le dijo guiñando un ojo.

Cuando llegaron al tren se separaron. Habían acordado que viajarían con sus amigos. Ron y Harry la estaban esperando dentro de una cabina y cuando ella llegó ambos le sonrieron. Hermione decidió sentarse al lado de Harry. Intercambiaron anécdotas sobre lo que hicieron en Navidad y minutos luego, el tren salió de la estación. Se despedía de Hogwarts… sintió lágrimas comenzar a asomarse.

"No puedo creer que…" comenzó a decir Ron.

"Yo tampoco" completaron Harry y Hermione.

"Creo que hasta extrañaré a Vector. Merlín, ¿qué haremos sin Hagrid? Deben dejarnos ir a visitarlos de vez en cuando, ¿no es así?" Ron comenzaba a alterarse.

"Sí… bueno, espero que sí" dijo Harry "Extrañaré muchas cosas, hasta los profesores" admitió con algo de sorpresa.

"Hablando de profesores, ¿qué hacías con Trelawny? No te estaba espiando, pero pasé por la clase y te vi adentro con ella. ¿Se volvieron mejores amigas o qué?" el tono jocoso en la voz de Ron hizo reír a Harry… pero ella simplemente se sonrojó y recordó lo que ella le había dicho.

"¿Mione?" le llamó Harry al ver que ella no le había respondido a Ron con algo grosero.

Ella suspiró.

"…"Hermione Malfoy" no suena nada mal, ¿verdad?" oh sí, así de buena había sido la predicción.

Sus amigos la miraron anonadados.

**Fin.**

* * *

**_A/N: Eso es todo. Agradezco a azu23blood, Lalyys, C .M .M . A, Lunatica, cecy - 965, Caroone, BlackDreamQueen, floor .leyes. 9, washanguer, CarlaMelina, DuLce aMoR y a miredraco por los reviews. _  
**

**_A Beatrix Malfoy, Diciembre, Goniland, Helenix, Libete, Lilith Evans Black, Mia. Balzac, adrmil, anko96, bb-sly, lunaticapazion, sammR y a shelan por haberle dado FOLLOW :'D  
_**

**_A 89cheshire, KaineLeto, WizardStar4400 por haberle dado Favorite (a todas las demás también :D)  
_**

**_De verdad muchas gracias por leerme, me gustó muchísimo la experiencia. Ojalá el final les haya gustado, ya comencé a trabajar en otro fic (Dramione también). Así que... ¡Hasta pronto!  
_**


End file.
